Save Me the Last Dance
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: It's no secret to anyone but him that Giggles hates Disco Bear but what if it was all an act to keep her best friend? What if our favorite chipmunk kept a secret just that well? Which will prevail? Love or friendship? Disco BearXGiggles. Rated T for violence and gore (aka, it's HTF).
1. The Eye of the Beholder

**Hello theoretical readers, though, given the pairing this focuses on, I'm not sure ANYONE will read this but I'm writing it and posting it anyways even though I might as well stick my hand in the Ants home with the flames and overall hate this fic will likely get. I like the pairing though and there literally aren't ANY stories for it. This is also my first non-co-authored HTF fanfic. Anyways, START THE STORY!**

Is it wrong to feel embarrassed to love someone? You don't need to tell me, I already know the answer. I can't help but feel embarrassed whenever I think about him that way. Petunia would laugh at me if she knew. So, I keep it a secret, act like I hate him as much as she does because Petunia and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember and I don't want anything to ruin that.

I have to tell someone though, and you feel like a safe person to tell. A complete stranger. A reader of stories. Someone I can't hear laughing. I'll just say it now.

I love Disco Bear.

Well, that was good to get off my chest at least. Even though I know you guys must be laughing behind your little computers there. Well, I guess it's time to stop breaking the fourth wall and start the actual story, maybe than that would actually make sense. Probably not.

* * *

"Giggles, are you even listening to me?" Petunia asked, abruptly pulling me away from my thoughts. I wasn't, not even the slightest.

Petunia sighed, carefully stirring her coffee. Neither of us were working anywhere at the time, so we had agreed to meet at the café for a while.

I looked down at my own coffee, which sat untouched on the table. "No, I wasn't, sorry. What were you saying?"

Petunia was about to answer when she looked over at Mole, who was working the café that day and unknowingly poured Handy's coffee directly onto the counter as the beaver tried to move his cup to fix his mistake but fails because of his lack of hands.

Petunia obviously cared more about the mistake than either of them and rose from her seat without warning, going over and cleaning up the mess.

While she was busy with that, a disco ball appeared above my head. Oh god. He usually doesn't flirt with me alone; usually it's both of us. "Well, hello, Baby," he smoothed, sliding into the seat Petunia had occupied.

I had no idea what to do. As much as I wanted him to stay, I knew Petunia would be back soon and I couldn't seem too suspicious. So, as much as it hurts, I said under my breath, "Go away, Disco Bear." I glanced over at Petunia seeing that she was still cleaning up the coffee, not noticing his arrival.

"Aw, come on, Girl, no need to be like that." I looked back at him. As much as I wanted that to be true, even though Petunia wasn't paying attention, any of the others could be and in such a small town as ours, news travels fast.

I would be a laughing stock. So, trying to sound annoyed, I said again, "Go away."

He looked as though he were about to say something else, dead set against going away when we both heard, from a while's away, "Hey! Get away from her!" However, that was not Petunia's voice. It was Cuddles'.

With both turned to see him standing in the doorway, having clearly just entered the café to find Disco Bear flirting with me. He made his way over to our table, arms crossed over his chest and mouth set in a frown. "She's clearly not interested in you."

"Things can change," Disco Bear said, staying firmly in the chair. "And I'm not doing anything wrong; I have just as much right to be here as you do."

"The difference is that if she asked me to leave, I would but she wouldn't because I'm actually her friend and she wants to have me around."

"I don't believe you would. Since you always listen when Flaky tells you to leave her alone or that she doesn't want to do something. I was there when you literally dragged her onto the rollercoaster. Don't act like you're any better."

Cuddles' fists slowly clenched, something I've rarely seen him do. "That's completely different! Flaky is my best friend!"

"Hey!" Toothy suddenly whines from across the café.

Cuddles either didn't hear Toothy or ignored it because he just went on. "I'm just trying to spend time with her and get her to face her fears! It's not like…!"

Just then, he was interrupted by a different kind of scream. All three of us turned to see that, trying to grab it, Handy had dropped his coffee cup on Petunia's head. As common as that is here, I took the opportunity to get away from this awkward conversation, if you can even call it that.

"I have to go make sure she's okay." I said with a sense of urgency, getting up from my seat and heading over to my injured or dead friend.

There were burns and shards of ceramic all over her head and some in her chest. However, after a number of years I lost track of counting in this town, a split second glance at her eyes (even through the burns on them) told me that she was still alive but not for much longer. That observation was confirmed when she started coughing, bringing up some blood.

She didn't seem to notice my presence because once she stopped coughing, she, amazingly, went back to cleaning the now even bigger mess, despite her injuries.

As annoying as her OCD can be, I refrain myself from telling her that because I figure it must be way more annoying to her and it's not like it's something she can choose to turn off or she likely would. It seems exhausting to have to have to clean everything.

It wasn't long until she went into another coughing fit and finally fell dead. I look down at her body with a sad sigh and whisper, "I'll see you tomorrow, Petunia."

I guess the day has finally begun. Dejected, I head back to where Disco Bear and Cuddles are still arguing it out. I can't stand one more moment of that argument, both assuming they know everything. So, actually meaning it, I said for a third time, "Go away."

Surprisingly, Disco Bear did stop arguing with Cuddles and turned to me with a thoughtful look before saying, "Alright then, I'll see you later, Doll Face." With that, he got out of his chair and moonwalked out of the café.

Cuddles snorted and remarked, "Well, that was a surprise. You'll have to teach Petunia how to do that trick. Usually he never listens when anyone tells him to…"

I cut him off with a stern, "You, too, Cuddles."

He looked surprised, but then suddenly started laughing, taking a seat where Disco Bear had been. "Oh I get it. Good one, Gi… wait, where are you going?" he called after, as I got out of my own seat heading out the door.

* * *

I didn't answer for fear he'd follow wherever that was, plus, I didn't exactly have an answer. I just needed to be alone to think things over.

After a while of mindless wandering, narrowly avoiding becoming road kill more than a few times, I came across the forest, deciding it would be the best place, alone and surrounded by nature. I went to a strong, healthy looking tree and climbed up it with ease, perching myself on one of the branches with my back against the trunk.

As dangerous as being up here was, I feel at peace up here in the tree, I could already feel the stress the morning has already brought melting away. Even with the trees, though, I feel as though I'm going to go crazy if I don't do something about this crush, one way or the other.

My thoughts were broken by an unmistakable noise followed by the vibration of the tree I currently occupied. I looked down to see Lumpy with a chainsaw. "Hey! Stop that!"

There was no response of any kind, that's when I noticed he had headphones on and couldn't hear. I have to save the tree, regardless of whether I was in it or not. After all, I'd come back, the tree wouldn't. Still, it's hard to think about the damage that chainsaw could do if I climb down unnoticed.

I couldn't do it alone. I got to my feet, balancing on the branch and shouted as loud as I could manage. "Help! Help! Somebody help!" Just then, I lost my footing.

I fell off my branch, painfully hitting more than a few branches on the way down, but then, I hit something else. "Somebody call for a rescue?" an unmistakable voice said.

I opened the eyes that I didn't realize were closed to of course find myself looking up at the famous, or infamous, Splendid. Not important though. "The tree! We need to save the tree!"

Splendid looked confused, but then he saw the evil that Lumpy was doing and sent a beam of his heat vision at the chainsaw causing it to blow up but, in the process, both killing Lumpy and setting my bow on fire. Out of reflex, I let out a yell and try to beat out the flame with my paws, only succeeding in lighting them on fire as well.

Miraculously, I was able to put them both out though of course, not without receiving many severe burns, but I was just relieved to not be on fire anymore and at least he saved the tree! Lumpy and I are just collateral damage.

He flew me home both painfully and destructively going through the wall, but once he set me down, despite the numerous injuries (again, collateral damage), I said a grateful, "Thank you, Splendid!"

Splendid smiled, doing a heroic pose. "All in a day's work, Ma'am. I must be leaving now, duty calls," he said before flying out through the ceiling. The creaking noise that came after was anything but a good sign and the whole ceiling came crashing down on me, killing me instantly. So, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, too.

 **So, this chapter actually didn't really have much Disco BearXGiggles but I promise that will definitely change in future chapters. Also, keep in mind that in my stories, co-authored or not, almost everything is important. I don't do filler. Anyways, review and flames are accepted and expected.**


	2. The Rejection Button

**Hello fans, I was honestly super surprised by the popularity of this fic and so far no flames at all. Hopefully I didn't just jinx that. Anyway, enjoy!**

This is it. It's what needs to be done before I literally drive myself insane. I swallow a lump of cotton in my throat (metaphorically at least) and look around the area to make sure that no one else was around. They weren't.

This was it. This was my time. It was now or never. I raised my trembling hand and give a few good, hard knocks on Disco Bear's front door glad that his house is up here in the branches instead of made out of a tree so I'm less likely to be spotted but I instantly felt like running but my feet remained in place as I waited for an answer.

I didn't have to wait long until he answered, wearing his usual attire. He looked confused for a second, but it was quickly replaced with his flirty smile, "Oh, well hello, Doll Face, what brings you to my pad?"

"Um…" Idly, I started fiddling with my bow, wishing I had thought more about how to go about asking this. "Could we go on a date sometime?"

His response was blunt and feared but certainly unexpected. "No."

That sent me for more than a fluster, tears already filling my eyes. "Wh-what do you mean? But you're always flirting with me."

He leaned against the doorway and shrugged wearing a goofy smirk. "I like to flirt. If I thought I was actually leading you on, I would have stopped."

I didn't say anything; I couldn't say anything; I was completely heartbroken. Heavy tears running down my face, I spun on my heel and ran down the stairs from his house reaching the bottom without a scratch with impossible luck.

Once I reached the bottom, even through my blurred vision. I noticed a good sized rock next to my foot and before I even realized what I was doing, the rock was in my hand and soon flying up towards Disco Bear.

It clicked what I did just in time for the rock to hit him square in the chest going straight through the other side.

I don't care.

I don't care.

That is a lie.

I hear Petunia's voice coming closer, but the world was only spinning and she sounded like I was submerged under water. I wondered deliriously if I was. It took me a while to make out any words. "Giggles! Giggles! What's wrong?! Talk to me!"

I couldn't.

I obviously couldn't and not just because I seem to have lost the ability to speak for the moment.

After all, what was I even supposed to say?

* * *

I shot up from bed, struggling to breathe so much that I had to feel around my chest to make sure my lungs were even there. They were, in a rare case, I was physically in one piece. The sad part is that I know that sounds like a more rational fear than the nightmare itself.

It sounds like a ridiculous fear, but how am I supposed to know that's not what would happen? After all, Disco Bear flirts with every girl in town so how am I supposed to believe that I'm anything special to him and not just another female?

It's the ending that worries me more than the actual rejection itself. If, say, it was Cuddles that I liked (as most people in this town seem to think) and he rejected me, then Petunia and all of my other friends would have been there to help me.

It would have hurt, yes but I would get better with my friends' help. I would be able to love someone else again.

But how am I supposed to get help for a heartbreak that no one knows could exist?

It's times like this that I want to curse my heart for loving him, but one curse on it is more than enough.

Eventually, I regained myself and got to my feet, reminding myself that I have to get ready. After all, I was supposed to work at the hospital that day. Just my luck that it had to be quite possibly the worst job in this entire town.

Looking myself over, I didn't really seem dirty, so, figuring there was no reason to waste water, I slipped my nurse's uniform on and headed to my kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast and have a cup of coffee, I'll definitely need the energy for the day ahead of me.

* * *

I ate my breakfast as quickly as I could and walked over to the hospital, just barely diving out of the way of Mole's car. Sometimes I swear it's safer to walk in the middle of the street than on the sidewalk, but either way, it's just safest to try to stay alert. Though, I don't really need to point out that it almost never works anyway.

In this case, though, it was a short walk so I was able to get to the hospital without becoming a patient instead. I got there just in time as my pager went off and checked it heading into Room 493.

Once I got there, I stopped in the doorway for a second. I know it's a small town, but why does it have to be him?

Closing the door behind me, I ignored Dr. Lumpy, who was just standing there in the room eating a sandwich, and went right over to the patient.

There were shards of glass varying in sizes stuck all over his body and his Afro. He was losing blood, but it was easy to tell that he was not only still alive, but conscious, so, hoping he could still speak, I asked, "Disco Bear, what happened?"

He turned weakly to me and managed a feigned but still flirty smile and answered in a raspy voice. "It's nothing to worry about, Baby Cakes. One of my disco balls fell on me."

Before I could respond, there was a heavy slam as well as a wet crushing noise that was unmistakably flesh.

I spun around to find the door as well as blood and pieces of organs where Lumpy had been standing previously, as well as a confused looking Sniffles in the doorway. "Wait, this isn't the comic store." With that, Sniffles just left, slamming the door behind him leaving Lumpy's crushed corpse to drop to the ground.

Well, at least he got what's coming to him. I know it sounds cruel, but I know I wouldn't think that if I lived somewhere where death was permanent, or if he wasn't so cruel himself.

"I guess I will have to clean this up later." I sighed, turning back to Disco Bear and realizing that we were completely alone. If I were to try to make a move, then, there'd be no one around to laugh. However, my nightmare immediately ran through my head.

There was also the obvious fact that he's injured. So, I just tried to focus on my job, gathering the supplies to patch him up since, though I was technically only a nurse, it was not uncommon to wind up having to do everything all alone either because Dr. Lumpy died or he was just too lazy to do any actual work.

Gathering the supplies though, I found that, once again we were out of an important supply that we seem to be out of more often than we have it and turned back finding that he's still conscious. "Disco Bear, we don't have any anesthesia so I'm going to have to either get the mallet or sew you up while you're awake."

"I can just stay awake. Besides, then I can see your beautiful face." God, he is not making this easy being so smooth.

I looked away, hoping there wasn't a blush on my face. "Do you really mean that?" It was a whisper, just barely under my breath.

I hadn't even realized that I said it out loud until I heard him ask a simple, "What was that?"

I gulped saying a quick, "Nothing," shacking my head and continuing. "I was just talking to myself." Well, it wasn't a lie. I didn't mean to say it in the first place because of the fear of the answer.

Luckily, he hadn't asked anymore questions on the manner so I set to work removing the glass and sewing up the wounds.

The process is extremely common in this town so I didn't need too much mental focus, but I still made sure to put it in since the curse of course made each move highly sensitive. I know Lumpy doesn't really bother, but he loses more patients that way.

As soon as I sewed up the last wound, though and was looking over for any more damage, I heard a confused sounding, "You're blushing."

Shit.

 **Cliffhanger! Please review and flames are accepted and expected.**


	3. By the Flip of a Switch

**Hello, sorry if this took longer than you wanted though it's certainly the fastest updated of my stories. I have been busy recently though with school and work. Also, this was reminded to me in a different story and is important here that though I accept this as fact, most people don't so I will let you know now that the story takes place during the 1950s. Disco Bear's just a hipster. Making sense? Whether or not you believe that for the show. Just keep in mind that it is the setting for this story. Understood? Good. Start the story!**

It was a while before I said anything at all. It was the first, but also the last thing I had wanted. At that moment, though, I knew there was no way around the truth. Just as in the nightmare though, I had no idea how to go about asking.

After a while of just looking like an idiot, I worked up the courage and voice to ask, "Disco Bear, when you always flirt with me, do you really mean it?"

Disco Bear looked confused by the question, which I suppose was an expected reaction. "What do you mean? Why do you ask?"

I looked away with a gulp. Honestly, I could not look more stupid in that situation if I tried. "Well, the truth is, I really like you, Disco Bear.

Well, regardless of how I always acted with him, with how confident he always seemed, I hadn't expected him to be so surprised. "Wait, are you being serious right now?" I nodded not trusting my voice to deliver the right word. "Then why do you always seem to hate me?"

"Oh," I looked away kind of awkward. "You noticed that?"

He seemed to get a bit on the defense very quickly. "I'm not blind, Giggles." I noted that it was the first time I've heard him use my real name instead of a pet name. I wasn't sure that he even know what it is.

That could be a good thing or a bad thing. It could mean that he saw the chance and so he actually wants to take this seriously instead of blowing it or it could mean that he doesn't like me so now that he knows he's been leading me on, he's pulling back.

I tried to push those thoughts away for the moment. "No, I didn't mean to imply that. It's just that you always seem so confident, I figured that you hadn't really paid attention."

He didn't seem offended any more, but still skeptical, which was to be expected. "Well, I did. So, why?"

I sighed, this was it wasn't it. "I know it's a stupid reason, but because Petunia's my best friend and I was afraid that if she found out that I have a crush on you, she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and that she and everyone else would laugh at me."

"I could see that as a reason to not admit that crush but not a reason to try to hate me."

He keeps getting more and more serious each word, each time deeper ingraining the division on why it could be but at this point there was no turning back even if I wanted to, I was in far too deep. To make matters worse, I didn't have a real answer to that. So, hanging my head in shame, I muttered. "I told you it was a stupid reason."

Silence hung over the room for what felt like an eternity, broken only by the beeps of his heart rate monitor. "You know, you still haven't answered my question." I reminded, abruptly breaking the awkward silence, but the awkwardness was still undoubtedly there.

"Could you repeat it?"

"When you always flirt with me, do yo—?" Before I could even finish the question, his hospital bed suddenly snapped closed spewing blood, organs, and fur out the top and sides. The heart rate monitor of course flat lined immediately.

No matter how many horrific deaths I witness on a daily basis, this had left me in a bit of shock. Of all the times for something like that. A growl escaped my throat. That did not just happen. "Curse this town! Curse this town! Curse this town!"

I stormed out of the room planning to go straight out of the hospital regardless of my job. After all, Lumpy wasn't alive to stop me and the existence of a hospital in this town had been always pointless anyway, it's not like you can stop them from dying, just delay the inevitable.

"What is it now?" I heard as soon as I got out of the room and nearly jumped out of my skin, spinning around on my heel to find Cuddles standing there, though, he doesn't work here and doesn't appear to be sick or injured so he really had no reason to be there in the first place.

"I can't answer that," I reminded once I calmed back down. "Haven't you heard of doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"Could you at least tell me if you're injured or if that's someone else's."

I was confused by the question at first until I looked down and noticed that I was covered in blood. Guess I actually will need to take a shower before I go to find Petunia. So, I turned and started walking away. "It's the patient's and now I need to go home and get a shower."

"Wait! I could drive you home! I know you don't have a license, so that way you don't have to walk!" He said, undoubtably following me.

"I'm fine with walking," I said, speeding up, but was sent into a panic when his paw suddenly wrapped around my wrist. His grip was hard and unrelenting; there was a higher change of my arm being ripped off than breaking that grip. It's no wonder Flaky could never escape it. "Cuddles, let me go!"

"Oh come on, I insist. I wasn't doing anything anyways." He said with a laugh and pulled me out the door. I tried to keep up, only to avoid being literally dragged across the ground and not seeing any way out. "A lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't be walking home alone in a town like this."

Tears started to stain my fur though washing off a bit of the gore, I was put rather rough in the passenger seat of his car. "Cuddles, you don't need to do this. I can take care of myself."

"I told you, it's no bother," He said, all too casually, shutting my door and getting in the driver's seat. I tried to open my door, but a stabbing pain shot through my wrist. He must have broken it. "I'll get you home in no time and you can get showered, then maybe we could hang out some. Have some fun." He laughed, turning on the ignition.

I close my eyes tightly, hoping this was only another nightmare, trying to will myself to wake up, but no matter how many times I opened them, I was still in the car, now heading home. Hopefully at least, I'm not sure what I can really believe now.

"Cuddles, why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to keep the creak from my voice.

He just laughed again, this all getting way too creepy. "I already told you. A lady shouldn't be walking home alone in a town like this. Can't I just want to keep you safe?"

Safe. That is not the word I would use.

 **Up for a switcheroo anyone? Don't worry. Cuddles does have good intentions here, it's just like when he drags Flaky to do something dangerous. Also, now Disco Bear knows that Giggles likes him but Giggles still doesn't know if Disco Bear likes her. I hope you find that as hilarious as I do. Anyways, review and flames are accepted and expected!**


	4. Through the Fire and Blames

**Sorry for the wait on this one. I ended up scraping this chapter a few times because I was unpleased with how it turned out. I'm sure everyone on here who writes in addition to reading knows how that goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters, all rights go to Mondo Media.**

Cuddles is a nice person. He is my friend. He would never hurt me on purpose. Right? It must be right. He's just trying to make sure I don't die on the way home. He's just… terribly misguided.

I really hope I'm right.

While self-splinting my injured arm, I tried to focus out the window instead of on my situation. Though, the weather seemed to only mock me. It was a typical summer day in Happy Tree Town, the sun shone bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. How could a town so full of death and despair always look so picture-esc?

After what seemed too long for the short drive it must have been, my house came into view and the car came to a stop.

I immediately pushed the car door open with my good hand and headed straight inside without trying to say a single word. As I did, I could feel new tears still falling.

My thoughts were spinning a mile a minute on both Cuddles and Disco Bear. I couldn't even sort anything out well enough to give you guys an example of one of the thoughts.

Besides, I don't think you'd want them.

* * *

They still kept spinning relentlessly though, if anything, that talk with Disco Bear only made things worse. They would not silence as I splinted my wrist, took a shower, and even ate lunch. However, they came to a screeching stop when I looked out the window and saw that Cuddles was still out there, now outside of the car and leaning against it.

I did not have the patience for this, part of me might have even wanted to call the police if I hadn't seen both of the town's only police officers die today. I could have called for Splendid but I kept that in my back pocket as a last resort.

Instead I headed outside but didn't dare go any farther then the welcome mat. I remembered that argument he had with Disco Bear back at the café, though he still didn't last time, I guess it couldn't hurt to try again. This time in English hoping it might make a difference even though every native is fluent in both English and Gibberish. "Cuddles, go away."

Just as back in the café, Cuddles looked confused again but this time it lasted longer instead of being replaced by a laugh. "I thought we were going to play after you were ready."

I caught myself defaulting back to Gibberish though that didn't really matter all that much. "I don't want—"

"Wait, what happened to your arm?" Cuddles asked, suddenly.

He has no idea. He truly has no idea. He's just like a little kid. I know I'm certainly guilty of that myself but this was in a completely different way than just dolls and tea parties. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just broke my wrist. Nothing serious."

"But you're injured." He started making his way up, the exact opposite of what I told him to do. "Here let me help." He always wanted to see me as the damsel in distress and I guess I don't help that image much. Almost all the guy's see me that way. Disco Bear was the only guy in town who never saw me that way. He never saw any of my flaws. I know that's the way things are supposed to go with the men looking over the ladies but in this town, I can't afford to have to rely on Cuddles or anyone else to hold me up.

"I don't need your help, Cuddles," I said carefully, trying not to hurt his feelings but still get him away. In a rush attempt, I blurted the first safe thing that came to mind, "It's Happy Tree Town; I'm not dead so of course I'm injured." A statement that, tragically, we both knew was hardly an over-exaggeration.

That did give Cuddles a moment of hesitation but it wasn't enough to do any good. "Well, yeah, that's true but I still want to help." He reached out towards my injured arm to do who knows what with it and I just panicked.

I hadn't thought much about what I was doing or what was going to happen as a result, I just slammed the door closed. It's actually pretty amazing, though obviously in a terrible and horrifying way, the consequences simple actions like that can cause as his hand dropped to the floor by my feet. I could hear screams from the other side of the door but I did have time to process either as part of the doorframe shook itself free and swung it's way towards me in a downward arc.

* * *

I once heard a rumor that conscious brain activity can continue up to three seconds after decapitation... odd little rumor... almost anyone in this town can tell you from personal experience that it is not true. Decapitation is a very instantaneous and generally merciful death.

As for being dead itself... nothing to write home about. Actually, to the friend who's dead, the time period doesn't even exist. What seemed to be not even a second later, I sat up good as new with the door frame fixed and Cuddles severed hand gone (good thing, too or random body parts would be everywhere). Though it felt instantaneous, the clock on the wall and lack of light outside announced that it was midnight, the same time everyone always comes back. At least the town is reliable on that front.

I got to my feet with a sigh and noticed faint noises on the other side of the door. I guess Cuddles must have bled to death on my porch or died any number of other ways. I tried to ignore him though and went over to my bedroom hoping to get a little bit of sleep before I have to be to the diner at five. Setting my alarm clock for four in the morning, I laid down and tried to go to sleep.

This quickly proved futile as my mind refused to be silent. At that point, I was sure the talk with Disco Bear yesterday had only made things worse. I guess I'm an idiot for thinking this could go anywhere.

So, instead of sleeping, I just tossed and turned in bed until I heard and felt a snap. I let out a forever instinctual scream as white hot pain shot down my left arm... I just broke my shoulder...

Fuck this town!

And I already know that Lumpy will of course make me work with it. You always have to work your shift unless you're dead and sometimes, even then. That one day at the hospital still haunts me.

Fuck Lumpy, too!

Then my alarm clock went off proving that I wasted all the time to sleep I had and there was no one left to fuck but myself.

I pushed myself up to my feet with my good arm while I still had one before carefully putting on my apron and eating breakfast, the plate required two hands to carry but it was worth the pain. I've obviously experienced much worse.

* * *

I picked up the roller-skates that Lumpy makes me wear when working the diner and simply carry them until I get there. I've mostly gotten the hang of them but the town doesn't need more ways to maim me. I was about to go out the front door but remembered the events of yesterday and went for the back door being unsure if Cuddles decided to sleep on my porch. It's not uncommon in this town to just go to sleep wherever you came back. I mostly only move to my bed if I died inside my house.

This path lead me in a roundabout way that did get me to work in time but left me gasping for breath once I did. I should have just taken my chances with Cuddles... or, maybe getting a license isn't the worst idea ever...

Still trying to catch my breath, I sat down on one of the stools in the diner and put on my roller-skates. "At least the diner usually isn't too bad of a job," I reminded myself as I got to my feet, almost falling but eventually gaining back my footing and setting up the diner so it was ready to open, I tried to used my left arm as little as possible but it wasn't possible to avoid altogether.

* * *

Almost right after the diner opened, the first customer arrived. I jumped in surprise when I saw who it was. Mostly because he wasn't joined by his usual theme and disco ball. In fact, he seemed to be all business as he climbed up on the stool. I quickly scanned the area to see if anyone else was around but we were alone again, there was no saying how long that would last. "So, it's obvious that we need to talk about yesterday."

I nodded hoping to clear some of my relentless thoughts. "I just don't know what to think." I admitted, a bit shamefully. "You flirt with me all the time but you do the same with Petunia and even Flaky sometimes. It makes it hard to tell what's a love of me and what's a love of flirting."

That seemed to have explained a lot for him, I hadn't even put much thought into what must have been going through his head, I wondered if he got any sleep either. "Oh, I see. Well..."

Of course he had to be interrupted with a gruff. "Hey! Get away from her, you creep!" I wasn't sure whether to be relieved that it wasn't Cuddles or horrified at who it was. The sudden guest came over with pepper spray in hand. "Why can't you just learn that she doesn't like you! Neither of us do!" Petunia raised the can ready to blast his eyes with the contents.

My heart was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in my chest, as time seemed to stop all together. What if he tells her the truth to try to protect himself. No, he wouldn't do that to me... would he?

 **Cliff hanger! Please review and flames are accepted and expected.**


	5. Caught in the Flaws

**Hello fans! I am pleasantly surprised with the reactions I have been getting for this story. Especially how many people I got wondering if Disco Bear likes Giggles romantically which used to be common sense. I guess it's just my job to make people question what used to be common sense (like that Lumpy is an idiot). This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you like reading it just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters, all rights go to Mondo Media. I already claimed all the lefts though.**

"I wasn't doing anything wrong," Disco Bear told her in a forceful voice that scared me even more. I was sure at that point that he was going to tell her and then it would be all over, all those years trying to keep it a secret from everyone around me down the drain. "I just came to get breakfast. Flirting isn't all I ever do, you know?"

With a huge sense of relief, I pushed a menu in front of Disco Bear hoping she doesn't notice that it wasn't there the whole time. She didn't seem to notice me put the menu there at least as she pretended to think it over. "Well, let's see, why don't I believe you?"

"He's telling the truth," I lied, though, by this point, lying has become second nature, when Disco Bear was involved at least. "I mean, he's hasn't bothered me yet today." That wasn't a lie, at least. An understatement since he never bothers me, but not a lie.

She was obviously more willing to take my word for it than his but she still obviously didn't trust him one bit. She didn't say a word though as she kept a close eye on him, pepper-spray still in hand but no longer pointed right in his face. She's just looking out for me, or at least she thinks she is and I am grateful that she cares. After all, it's my fault that she's wrong, not hers and she's not as annoying about it as Cuddles is.

Disco Bear looked down, noticing the menu I placed in front of him for the first time but didn't bother opening it before ordering, "I'll have the pancakes, steak, and hash browns combo. Medium on the steak."

"Coming right up." I turned around to skate of to make the food but as soon as I did, I heard a gasp and when I turned back, Petunia was gone. At first, I couldn't figure out why until I noticed the blood on the floor. Tentatively, I reach my good hand up to my shoulder finding the bone to be exposed. I guess I should have seen that coming, fractures are virtually never closed in this town.

Disco Bear, however, looked back towards the front door in surprise. "Did she really just leave you alone with me just because you're bleeding?"

"Yes, she did," I answered but quickly defended her. "It's not her fault, though. She has a mental disorder, mysophobia." He seemed to be processing that. "You didn't know that?"

"I guess I never noticed." It was kind of hard to imagine that he could completely miss it but that wasn't what needed to be talked about. Unfortunately, there was no more time to talk about what did need to be talked about because the front door opened again, letting Nutty jitter in and onto on of the stools. "I do still want that order though." Disco Bear reminded as I skated over to Nutty giving him his menu.

In theory, Nutty gave his order but no one can ever understand a thing he says, luckily, you just have to give him something with a lot of sugar, he'll pay and certainly won't complain so it isn't exactly brain surgery.

I skated over getting Disco Bear's steak on the grill and made Nutty an extra large chocolate milkshake with extra sugar which I immediately delivered along with a lollipop before returning to the steak, finishing up Disco Bear's breakfast. Gosh, it smells good.

I delivered his breakfast and there was nothing else that could be said as the diner got more and more busy with the usual breakfast rush. This diner pretty much sees everyone at some point in the day but there's relatively little to worry about but the high risk customers who, with the exception of Pop, tend to show up later in the day anyways.

Once Disco Bear was ready to pay, I was surprised to receive two paper bills. They are legal tender in Happy Tree Town but they're rare compared to coins. It wasn't until I went to put the bills in the cash register that I noticed a paper slipped in between them:

 _I do like you but I don't see how this can work if you insist on keeping it a secret._

I hid my smile glad to finally at least have that weight removed from my chest as I slipped the note into my fur pocket before returning to serving the other customers, my broken shoulder all but forgotten.

* * *

It wasn't until my shift was finally over at nine in the afternoon, that the second part of the note finally set in and I realized that I don't have a clear solution. Well, besides the obvious but I can't do that. I worked too hard on this to throw it all down the drain. I just need to try to find a way to make this work.

We would both have to be even more sneaky about it than I already am, way more, actually. I knew I'd find a way though, I wanted it enough that I was willing to put in the effort and hoped he was, too. After all, he is well-known for his persistence. It's weird that what Petunia finds to be his most annoying trait is one of the biggest things I like about him.

I stuck the thought in the back of my head and went to make myself dinner. There's no way I can think clearly on an empty stomach and it was fairly rare that I'd be alive long enough to enjoy dinner.

However, when I went to turn on the stove, nothing happened. You have got to be kidding me. I moved the pan over and removed the grid, in which strongly reminded me of my broken shoulder, hoping it wasn't something too disastrous, I was starving and most of the town was dead by now. Just as I leaned over to check what was going on, the stove choose that exact moment to turn on, blasting the flames straight into my face and clinging to my fur.

The burning that followed was no merciful death. It wasn't the worst kill I've ever experienced but it was up there and when my mouth hung open in a scream, they took that as an invite to enter. it felt like forever until everything finally stopped.

* * *

When I came back to life though, going back to sleep was the last thing on my mind. Instead, I headed right out the door and out into the streets of Happy Tree Town, littered with random Tree Friends sleeping on the ground, in cars, and on benches. I tried to stay as quiet as I could as I passed each sleeping creature, even non-anthropomorphic. I was on a mission.

How do I even go about it though? I hadn't seen him since yesterday morning and he was alive when he left. So how am I supposed to figure out where he was when he died? Well, I needed to figure out where Disco Bear is most likely to go. This was going to involve a lot of walking.

I checked his house first scowling up at all the steps. Why on earth does he of all tree friends have so many to get up to his house and to make matters worse, he wasn't even up there so I had to come back down and keep walking.

* * *

After what felt like forever, I reached the beach with very little energy left so you could imagine my relief when I found him sleeping in the sand. There were a few others around so I still needed to be quite as I made my way over, which my gasping breath made increasingly difficult.

Once, I reached his sleeping form, I kneeled down in the sand and started gently shaking him with little to no idea what I was even planning on saying but still, I whispered, "Disco Bear, Disco Bear, please wake up."

As he started to stir, I started to panic. What was I even thinking doing this with no kind of plan. It was too late to turn back... he was already awake. "Giggles?" I am such an idiot.

 **So, yes, Disco Bear does like Giggles romantically, in this story. Otherwise the story would be much shorter and now we have a new boundary to overcome, so what is Giggles going to do (hit, the answer is not tell her friends the truth)? Anyways, please review and flames are accepted and expected.**


	6. Trust Into Something

**Hello, yeah, this was a bit of a wait. I'm a college student okay. I was busy. I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Some pretty dang important stuff going on here so pay attention!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends are any of the characters. Lumpy owns them… er… Mondo Media... yeah… typo.**

I could only watch as he sat up, brushing off some of the sand. I took in a breath looking around at the other friends who were still sleeping. "We need to get somewhere more private; could we go to your house." I asked, afraid that someone might wake up and see us together, even though, looking at my watch, it was only one o'clock in the morning.

"That sounds groovy, I can dig it," Disco Bear said, getting up to his feet, by now I have figured out what most of those sayings are supposed to mean. "Let's take my car though."

Normally, I'd be against the idea of taking any car anywhere but I was so exhausted and if we happen to pass someone that's awake, it would be much easier to hide before I'm spotted. "That sounds good," I agreed with a nod. "Lead the way." He started walking towards the parking lot which I followed, feeling much more free. I could stay here or turn and leave at any time I wanted and even though I didn't want to, I felt so much safer to have that as an option. I didn't have to get in the car. I didn't have to go to his house. It was my own choice.

Obviously, I don't know much about cars so I can't really tell you much about the one he took me to besides that it does not appear cheap at all. Looking around the back, it didn't seem too environmentally unfriendly... for a car. Once I was inside, the front seat appeared to be one whole piece and there was predictably a disco ball hanging from the mirror. "So, can you dig it?" he asked getting in the driver's side.

Looking around again, I had to admit that the whole set up was pretty nice so I answered in the like, "I can dig it." He smiled at that. I'd imagine not just because of the answer but I can't imagine anyone has responded to him in his way before. I couldn't say I know anything about it personally but it seems to be better than if I just said 'Yes'. I made a mental note of that for future reference.

"Groovy, let's get going then." I just nodded and we were off.

* * *

The ride was surprisingly smooth and not bad for a car-ride. I kept an eye out the window for anyone that might be awake, luckily there weren't any. "We'll figure something out," I promised to both Disco Bear and myself. I wasn't sure which was more or even if either of them were.

"I'm sure we will," he agreed but something in his voice lacked conviction, it was obvious that he would find it better if we didn't have to but at this point, I seemed to be too far gone to turn it back around that easily. I was smart enough to know that I was deep in hot water, though, metaphorically. "You have already managed to make it this far at least."

"I know what you're thinking, Disco Bear," I admitted looking over at him. "but I just can't. I should have been from the beginning but I wasn't so at this point I just can't. I'm sorry."

He went silent for a few seconds and I turned my attention back to the window when he suddenly said something that simply couldn't be more surprising. Also something that made virtually no sense. "You know, we went on a date once, Petunia and I."

If his point was to capture my attention, I worked. I turned back to him, studying his face in scrutiny but not find everything. It just couldn't be true. "You must be joking."

He laughed a bit. "Now you know what it feels like." I knew what he was referring to and I assume you all must too. "I am serious though. It was years ago and ended predictably but it was voluntary, I didn't have a knife to her neck or anything."

"I find that really hard to believe." Though that doesn't say anywhere near everything I have to say, I couldn't really find any words for everything I really did want to say. "Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"Probably the same reason you haven't told her." Okay, that is fair. "It wasn't that big of a deal. She decided to give me a chance and deeply regretted it. If anything, it only made her hate me more, but I did have a point to telling you this."

"Alright, what was the point then," I asked, trying to work this out. I wanted to just be able to trust him on it and I feel a bit guilty that I didn't but what he was saying just made so little sense that it was hard to just take what he said for face value. I could ask Petunia but if I did, she'd wonder how I found out and I can pretty much guarantee that the two of them… and probably Lumpy, were the only ones who knew.

Not to mention the likelihood that she would lie about it if I did ask.

"My point was, does knowing this now change your opinion of her in any negative way?"

No, if anything, if he's telling the truth, then it's good to know that she did give him an actual chance instead of just hating him for no good reason. "No, of course it doesn't." As soon as those words left my mouth, I realized why he was asking that. "That's completely different though. You said yourself that it wasn't that big of a deal."

"While that is true, it's still something to consider." When he stopped the car in front of his house, something seemed off, which did make it seem a lot more likely that he was telling the truth.

I thought about how much he avoided my question when I told him the truth up until that very moment he handed me that note. "Is that why you were so hesitant with me?"

"Yes, it is," he admitted looking down. What ever happened on that date must have been really rough on him. I can kind of relate to that. I know I have personally been on a lot of disastrous date for reasons beyond the physical disasters, that one with Cuddles definitely comes to mind but none of them were as bad as this one must have been. It was obvious that he just wanted to change the subject as he pushed open the car door. "Let's just get inside before anyone sees you."

Even though I knew full well that it was really just an excuse, it was still nice to hear.

* * *

It was at that moment that I really realized that as much as I've seen the outside, I had never actually been inside Disco Bear's house. I had heard various rumors of him being rather frivolous but I never actually believed them. After all, while Happy Tree Town is far from poverty, under Lumpy's rule, it didn't seem that anyone but Lumpy himself and to a lesser extent, Flippy could be 'wealthy' by any means.

I guessed that seeing the inside of his house and what it contains would either confirm or disprove these rumors but, unfortunately, I hadn't actually gotten the chance to go inside as before I even started climbing the stairs, an electric current shot through my entire body.

This may sound weird but while I was being electrocuted, I tried to figure out where exact it was coming from. Lightning? No, I'd be ash by that point. Fallen power line? No, that would feel different.

I fell dead too soon to gather any other possibilities.

* * *

Once I resurrected that night, there wasn't a single question on what had electrocuted me. There was only one explaination when I woke up shackled to an iron ball in the middle of a jail cell.

As you can imagine, this only rose many more questions that I didn't have the answer to. Primarily, why the hell I was in jail. While, officially speaking, Lumpy could arrest anyone for no reason at all, the simple fact is that he doesn't because he'd just lose a slave. No, there had to be a reason.

I tried to rack my brain through every one of Happy Tree Town's rediculous laws and even the few logical ones and came to a complete blank on what one I might have broken to wind me up here.

There's also the issue of how long I was in for, since I don't know the answer for the first question, it could be anywhere from life to forever.

With great, exhausting effort thanks to the ball and chain, I made my way to the bars lining the cell I was in. I called out, both hoping to get a response and hoping not to, "Chief Lumpy!"

 **Yes, I did just go there. I told you there was important stuff here. So, why is Giggles in jail? If you think hard enough on previous chapters here, you might just figure it out. If you think you do, for sake of spoilers, PLEASE DO NOT PUT IT IN A REVIEW! However, you can PM me and I may give a yes or no. Though, please do review with anything else. Praises, constructive criticism, exclaimations of shock, questions, old war stories... actually, keep those to a minimum.**

 **Oh, and as for the "life to forever" thing. Life in prison is exactly that, until you die. It's a very light sentence in Happy Tree Town.**


	7. You've Got Jail

**Wow, this chapter didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. Y'all lucky you're following a story that isn't co-authored seeing how much longer those are taking. If you're following both this and my co-authored stories... well... then you know exactly what I'm talking about and are happy to at least have this and maybe even On The Flip Side as well.**

 **Now where were we? Oh! Yes! Giggles is in jail! Well, how did that happen? Is Giggles a bad person? I knew it! Eh, let's not jump to conclusions and see what this chapter has to say about it. I know I wrote it but I forget things sometimes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or any of its characters. I also do not own this first flashback here. All rights go to Mondo Media. I'm being told I'm not actually allowed to claim the lefts either... how about the wrongs? Yeah. I'll take those!**

There was no answer. I suppose I couldn't have really expected one at midnight, most of the town have already went to sleep unlike me who hasn't gotten a wink of sleep in days and couldn't even think about getting any in a cold jail cell that I have no idea why I'm in. Once again, I needed answers and I had no way of getting them.

Without anything else to do, I sat down on the ground and only stared through the iron bars at a security camera not far off, non-discretely staring back. Everywhere else, the cameras were at least kind of hidden even though everyone knew they were there. The only good news was that I knew Lumpy would need to come collect tapes from that very camera in his daily rounds. I mean. I assumed that at least.

I just needed to wait.

Shit, waiting was painful though.

I didn't actually have to be waiting on the ground, there was a shelf to my right that I was supposed to sleep on but it was no comfier than the ground and I would have to drag this stupid ball all the way there. No, it was better to just sit here on the ground.

More waiting.

I had to take my mind off my current situation somehow so I tried to think about Disco Bear. The day we first met came to mind.

* * *

 _I was having a tea party with Petunia in the local park. If I'm completely honest with myself. Things were much better back then when there were no secrets between us. Certainly not ones as big as this._

 _Disco Bear was no less of a flirt back then. He appeared the same way he did almost every time after that, first a disco ball appeared between Petunia and I and he started dancing._

 _If you're looking for a love at first sight romance, you're wrong. I wasn't all that interested in him at first. We tried to just ignore him and move on with our tea party._

 _It wasn't until he literally swept me off my feet._

 _He was… is… a great dancer and I had one of the b_ _est times of my immortality dancing with him._

 _The to_ _wn had to ruin this moment just like every other but I never did blame Disco Bear for throwing me into the teapot. It was unintentional and there was no one to really blame for the accident but the town's bad luck. Plus, I was obviously perfectly okay the next day._

* * *

Back in my cell, I yearned for that day. For the chance to dance with him just one more time. I might get that change if I'm not here forever.

As much as I enjoyed dancing with him. It was obvious right away that Petunia did not share these feelings at all as that next morning she had nothing to share but annoyance and hatred.

I don't remember what drove me to mimic this in that moment, most likely panic and that one moment had trapped me forever.

Looking back, that seemed to be the only place it was safe to start being honest. She would have understood at that point and I kick myself every day for not being honest in that moment only trapping myself in this lie that gets more complicated every day.

Wait, what was that?

Lumpy!

He came to collect the footage! I wasn't sure how exactly to address him since I didn't know what his job is today and given the situation I was in, disrespecting him would only make things worse.

Getting to my feet, I decided the universal was the safest option. "Sir!" I called successfully grabbing his attention having the tape already in his hand. "Could you please tell me why I'm in jail?"

He looked right at me with an unreadable expression but then started laughing his usual hiccupping laugh. "Like you don't already know the answer to that." As suddenly as the laughter came, it disappeared and was replaced with the same unreadable expression he had before. "Did you really think you'd get away with stealing from the diner?"

The diner? I tried to rack my brain on that one, I was just working there as a waitress just two days ago but... "I didn't steal anything from the diner. If something was stolen from the diner it was probably Lifty and Shifty or Nutty if it was something sweet but not me." I knew too late that I was just being stupid and reckless trying to argue this with him no matter how right I was.

"Don't try to act innocent; I'm not as stupid as I act, and I have you on film." He turned and walked away with the tape.

"Sir, please, wait!" I called after him. There was pretty much no chance he'd actually listen but I couldn't know if he would have or not because one of the sections of an empty cell fell, the iron bars slicing right through him.

I couldn't really see it but I could hear the distinct thud and squish and some of the blood flowed into my cell. It wasn't hard at all to figure out what exactly happened.

Now I'm alone again.

What the hell was he even talking about? I never stole from the diner. I sat down in the blood puddle, trying to think that over. I know I definitely didn't actually steal anything from the diner so I must have done something that made it look like I did.

Wait a second...

* * *

 _Once Disco Bear was ready to pay, I was surprised to receive two paper bills. They are legal tender in Happy Tree Town but they're rare compared to coins. It wasn't until I went to put the bills in the cash register that I noticed a paper slipped in between them:_

 _I do like you but I don't see how this can work if you insist on keeping it a secret._

 _I hid my smile glad to finally at least have that weight removed from my chest as I slipped the note into my fur pocket before returning to serving the other customers._

* * *

I actually did physically face palm myself remembering this blunder. ' _How could I have been so stupid?'_ Looking through the cameras, there was really no other explanation then that I was stealing.

And of course I left the note at home. I didn't want anyone to find it on my person and ask too many questions.

I guess I might as well admit that Lumpy already knows about me and Disco Bear. Almost nothing happens in this god-forsaken town without that moose's knowledge and I can't even pretend that he might not know because he blackmails me with the information all the time.

Because of that, if I did have that note though, I would really have nothing to lose from showing him the note and it might have actually gotten me out of jail if I was lucky enough to get him to accept it as proof.

I know. All these thoughts are moot now.

That note could be in a different universe and my chances of getting to it would be the same.

I'd need a light sentence or a miracle to get me out now. I felt like crying but the still glaring security camera stopped the tears in their tracks. "What am I going to do now?" I whispered to myself only staring down at the blood puddle staining my fur. It was the closest thing I could find to feeling like I was anywhere but here.

Is that weird?

 ***face palm* Oh yeah, that's right. That's why she's in jail. Show of hands of who face palmed with Giggles. So, I guess the story's over with Giggles in jail. Or maybe not. This author may have a few tricks up her sleeves. I guess you'll have to wait and see if this story is ever updated. *insert evil laugh here* Please review and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	8. You May Wanna Visit Down For This

**A wild story appears! Fanfiction Reader Uses Read! Read is very effective!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTF or Pokémon.**

The time in jail was anything but easy. I still didn't know how long I was sentenced. I had figured out that it wasn't life because I had slipped on Lumpy's blood, breaking my skull open on the iron ball and wasn't released.

I had managed to get a bit of sleep, surprisingly, but it was mostly because I had gone too long without it already. There wasn't even any dreams in that sleep.

I hadn't woken up until there was a hard clanging on the iron bars of my cell. I peeled my eyes open to find Lumpy standing on the other side wearing his police uniform. I instincually got to my feet but did not say a word. Instead, he spoke first. "You have a visitor."

Wasn't that just the brightest spot of luck. Visitation rights are incredibly rare in Happy Tree Town and even when a prisoneer is granted them, Lumpy has to be a police officer at the time of the visit and the person visiting can't have any conflicting shifts. Based on that, it's not hard to imagine how rare it must be to actually be able to recieve one. Quite a long line of good luck in a town where there's only bad luck and it's close friend even worse luck.

A pair of footsteps made their way in taking a winding and jumpy path as if trying despirately to avoid something and once I knew who it was, it was no question why. This is no place for a germiphobe, which makes it even better that she actually came. "Petunia!" I shouted, managing a genuine smile. I couldn't believe she was actually here to see me.

"Giggles!" she said, coming over as close as she was allowed with a stressed smile, clearly fighting hard against an OCD attack. "What happened? Are you okay? What were you arrested for?"

"She stole money from the dinner when she was supposed to be working," Lumpy answered before I had the chance to. He was leaning against the wall clearly showing no plans of going anywhere, not that I expected him to.

Petunia looked at me in question and I just shook my head. She nodded, the unspoken message clear, she beleived me without needing any further explaination. She does that a lot and though it does help keep the secret, it does hurt to know how much she just trusts me and how much I take advantage of that. "I'm sorry by the way, for leaving you alone there. I hope he didn't annoy you too much."

I tried to pick the safest answer for the both of us. "No, I mean, he did some but he was mostly just hungry."

Again, she just accepted that answer. "That's good at least. It's kind of weird though, I haven't seen Disco Bear anywhere since then." She laughed a bit before adding. "Not that I'm complaining."

Of course, I knew why but I wasn't sure what to think about that. I should be happy that he's been faithful but she's already asking too many quetions. Okay, that wasn't technically a question but still. I had to think of something fast. "I hadn't really either actually, even before I was arrested. Maybe he's just been busy?"

Petunia only laughed again though the distress was still visible in her eyes. "Well, then I hope he stays busy for a very long time. It's been a nice relief to no longer be harrassed by the town stalker." Yeah, right, Disco Bear's the stalker, not a certain energetic rabbit. Petunia stopped laughing and got serious again all of the sudden. "How long are you in here for?"

I looked over at Lumpy who was still in the same place, now smoking a cigar. The message was just as clear that he was uninterested in answering that question. I had heard of this being done before. Given the nature of ' _life'_ here for everyone, there are few ways to effectively torture anyone but this is one. Tree Friends are very social creatures and the prolungued uncertainty of escape, though not physically painful is enough to drive anyone completely insane.

"I don't know. Longer than life, I think it's shorter than forever."

"That's terrible." Petunia gasped, realizing the same thing I just explained. "I'll…" she hesitated for a second, looking all around her but swallowed and finished, "I'll try to come back if I can and come find me as soon as you get out."

I really don't deserve as good a friend as she is to me. You already know pretty well how terrified I am of losing her. "I will." All of the sudden, I remembered the date Disco Bear had mentioned. I just had to know if it was true and I think I figured out an excuse, I just hope Lumpy doesn't call me on it. "You know, while I was in here, Lumpy, mentioned some crazy thing about you and Disco Bear."

The look on her face pretty much answered my question on its own. She sighed. "Please don't laugh but it's true. It was many years ago, not long after we first met him, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it but it was embarrassing. I figured I should at least give him a change," the laughed that followed was awkward and clearly strained. "If you ever thought about doing that, don't."

So he really was telling the truth and what I had told Disco Bear about it was true, it's good to know that she at least gave him a chance. That did raise a different question though. "Why not? I mean, what did he do exactly?"

"He was mostly just being his usual annoying self but it was even worse. Just, don't do it." She laughed again seeming more genuine this time. "Though, I doubt you were even thinking about it anyways."

"Time's up!" Lumpy suddenly cut in, coming over. It was bound to happen soon anyways. I'm actually surprised we were allowed to talk for as long as well were.

"Alright, I'm going," Petunia agreed, not wanting to risk getting her own cell. "I'll see you whenever I can, Giggles," she promised before heading out.

They both had left before I could even really respond and I was left alone again. I'm not going to lie. Though it may not seem that way, the visit had help me a lot. As I said, Tree Friends are very social creatures and Petunia and I have been best friends for as long as I could ever remember.

There would be no story without her just as much as there would be without Disco Bear. Sure, most of town would probably laugh it me either way but I would have taken the risk if it wasn't for my friendship with Petunia.

I just sat back down on the ground and tried to convince myself that I wasn't going to go crazy. Apperently I'm not as good at lying to myself as I am everyone else. Boy, would that be useful. After a while of failing anything else, I try to repeat my strategy from before with a new memory. Okay, not the best memory but it is Happy Tree Town. There's really nothing truely happy about any memory. *****

* * *

I was work as nurse in Happy Tree Hospital which is always a horrible job but that day was even more trying than normal. Early in the day, I recieved an emergent call from the diner. With Petunia saying that Disco Bead had a heart attack. That was actually a new one for Happy Tree Town and hearing the panic in her voice, I wondered if I heard the right name.

Sure enough though, the ambulance came back with an unconscious Disco Bear. I hooked him up to an IV and a heart rate monitor but had no clue what to do beyond that only staying sane by reminding myself that he'll be back if it kills him.

I paged in Dr. Lumpy and he removed his heart and gave me a bike pump as a substitute. I still can't believe that fuckin' worked. He said something about finding a new heart and left.

I kept it up all day and would have given up and faced the consiquences if it was anyone but him or Petunia but everytime the monitor flatlined I immediately went right back on pumping.

This went on until I actually passed out from exhaustion, then again after Lumpy woke me up without even a second to recover. I didn't protest that too much because that second could have been deadly.

Lumpy was able to save him with what I found out to be a whale's heart. I swear, I'm not making this up and he survived until he got killed again… I… you know what I mean. This town just gets weirder and weirder everyday.

* * *

I was pulled out of these thoughts by a shockingly distinct click of my cell being unlocked and looked up to find a uniformed officer who wasn't Lumpy.

Oh how easily I forget he's sometimes a police officer! "I wasn't expecting you to actually pocket that note." Disco Bear unlocked my shackle.

 ***Requested by ToniFranz**

 **Story uses cliffhanger! Fanfiction Reader fainted! I am a bit surprised that all of my readers seemed to have forgotten A Vicious Cycle! Shame on you! Though, is Disco Bear doing this with Lumpy's permission or is he going to get in a lot of trouble for letting her go? Will they even make it out? You'll have to find out. Also, I had a different scene planned originally in place of the flashback that if you review and ask very nicely, I might share with you. Anyways, please review and flames are accepted and expected.**


	9. Catch and Release

**Hello readers, sorry about the wait but as follower of Things Just Got Real already know, it was finals week so my fics had to be pput on the back burner but here's your next chapter. Oh, and in that time, this fic got it's first actual flame, it's still in the reviews section if you want to take a look.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or any of it's characters, all rights go to Mondo Media.**

I got up from the floor just happy to be literally free from my jail cell. I took look around for anyone to see before pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"You're welcome, though I didn't want you in there anymore than you do," Disco Bear explained, seeming well relieved.

I was extremely relieved, too, but I knew that even though he is a police officer at the time, only Lumpy has the authority to release a prisoner. Because of that, I had to ask, "How did you convince Lumpy to let me go."

"It was actually much easier than I thought it would be. I just told him what the paper really was and he authorized your release because he still needs you to work for him."

Now that did seem like Lumpy though, either way, I was just glad to be out of jail, no matter what the situation is. "I didn't tell him about you though, it wasn't all that unusual for me to try to deliver a love letter to you even through the façade.

"Well, thank you for keeping my secret while still getting me out of jail but Lumpy's known about it since the beginning," I explained as I got into the cruiser as directed.

"Right," Disco Bear trailed, getting into the driver's seat. "I guess that makes sense, nothing really happens in this town without him knowing. If you don't mind me asking, is that how he blackmail's you to work?"

"Yes, it is," I answered, thinking back to only the day after I met and gained feelings for Disco Bear. The tyrant sure works fast.

* * *

It wasn't long after I got back from the park, already kicking myself for lying to Petunia. Before the door even closed, the phone rang. I wasn't sure who to expect but I answered it.

I just let the door close behind me and answered the phone. "This is Giggles speaking." I answered, trying to think of who this could be. I didn't have to wait for that long though.

"It's Lumpy, Giggles. I'm just calling to wonder how much that secret crush on Disco Bear means to you?" I shouldn't have been surprised by that but the answer: anything.

* * *

"Well, that would explain how you seem to have some of the worst jobs," Disco Bear said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, looking down. "He has a lot of dirt on me.

He pulled in front of my house. "Don't get me wrong, I do like you but it's obvious that keeping this a secret is figuratively wearing you thin."

"I know that. Trust me, I know that but I'm afraid. I don't want to lose all of my friends.

"I know, I get that but I still worry about you, Baby Cakes," He said, putting the car in park. "I'm still on duty so I can't stay but I'll come find you first thing tomorrow morning."

"I understand that," I said pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you for taking me home anyways." As much as I want to be with him more often, I know exactly how limiting the secret can be. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

There were unfortunately only a few seconds before I had to let go of the hug and leave the car. "We'll work this out. We can always find a way and we're already doing so well."

"Yes we are, and I do love being with you," he responds as I got out of the car, it was still broad daylight, two o'clock in the afternoon if I had to guess looking at the sun.

As Disco Bear pulled off in the police cruiser, I remembered that I promised to go see Petunia after I get out of jail.

I headed inside first to get a shower and put on a new fresh bow, and just overall got clean enough to not send Petunia into a mysophobia attack.

Once I was as clean as I could bother to get myself, I started my walk to Petunia's house.

* * *

It was a really good thing that Petunia's house wasn't very far from my own so I didn't have to walk very far. I could only hope that she wasn't at work at the time, then I can't really talk to her.

I walked across the stones to her front door, being careful not to disturb any dirt or dust as I walked up to the front door and knocked. "Petunia!" I called.

Luck was finally on my side as Petunia answered the door in only a few seconds. "Giggles, you're out!" She pulled me into an awkward hug of hers that involves very little contact and still covered her arms with hand sanitizer afterwards.

"Yes, I told Lumpy the truth of what he saw on the cameras and since he needs me to be his slave, he decided it was enough for him to let me go," I explained with almost a hint of humor, and most of it was the truth anyways for once.

"Well, that's good and bad…" Petunia trailed, as she applied lotion where she put the hand sanitizer. "But it's still good that you're not in jail anymore."

"Yeah, it was really bad in there. Thank you for visiting me by the way, that really meant a lot to me."

"There's no need to thank me for that. You're my best friend and it's what friends are for," Petunia explained but her voice lacked its lift. It was obvious that images of the filthy jail were still flashing relentlessly through her mind.

"Still, it really helped seeing you for the time I could. So…" I tried to think of something to change the subject, "You wanna have a tea party?"

The look on Petunia's face immediately lifted at the suggestion, even though we're both young adults, we do still both love tea parties. "That sounds like a plan."

"I'll make the tea while you set the table?" I offered. There were so many things I could mess up in setting the table that would set off an OCD attack in Petunia so those jobs were the best option.

"Alright, but don't make a mess in my kitchen," she warned, half joking, half dead serious. I know she meant the best by it though.

"I promise I won't. I'll be as clean in the kitchen as you would." I promised but added in my head that I would at least do my best to clean up the mess I do make.

* * *

Soon, the kitchen was clean, the tea was made, and the table set. Petunia even brought Dolly and as expected from Petunia, there was a place for everything and everything was in its place. I'm still not sure how she's able to do that so well.

"So, give me the gossip," I asked once we settled down. "What did I miss while I was stuck in jail?" Yes, no matter how much death is in Tree Town, it's still a small town and gossip is a big deal.

It started off with the basics: who died, when, and how. That was always the biggest topic of gossip topic in Tree Town, also one that will never run out of things to talk about.

Something new did come up though, "Lammy just got her first job. She works in the hospital now, which is good for you," Petunia explained, pouring some more tea for herself.

"That's good. I mean, it sucks for her but it means that I'll have less shifts there, especially since Lumpy hates her, for some reason."

"I heard a rumor why that is." I hadn't expected that to be and just the look on my face told her to go on. "He feels she's a threat to his power. He's afraid she'll take over the town one day."

"Overthrow him?" I asked in shock though not sure if it would be good to have her replace Lumpy or if she'd be even worse. "What makes him thing this?"

Petunia shrugged, which was the she could have given. "Sorry, that's all I know."

 **Please review and flames are accepted and expected. Also, I'm thinking of changing the title of this fic to A Love Hate Relationship. I'm going to put a poll on my profile so please give your insight.**


	10. You Might Wanna Tea This

**I have nothing to say. Just enjoy the story and I don't own Happy Tree F** **riends.**

All the gossip and tea with Petunia that day turned out to be a double edged sword when I came to my secret. It made me feel guilty for keeping the secret from her but it also reminded me of how much I can't afford to lose her by sharing the secret.

It wasn't long before the tea was all gone and Petunia headed in to make a fresh pot, leaving me alone it her backyard to mull over those thoughts. I almost considered telling the truth but thought better. This was held for too many years for it to be that simple.

"Oh why did I do this to myself," I whispered, just before Petunia came out with a newly filled pot.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Petunia asked, setting the pot down.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself," I tried to think of a topic to give her instead. "I was thinking about if Lammy did take over, and if it would be any better."

"Well, I'm not sure it would be possible to be any better, just different. If the labor is cut down, we'd have to give up a lot of luxuries, like this tea even." Petunia reminded, pouring herself a cup and on for me, I get to shaky trying to pour my cup around her. "You have to remember we're forced to be entirely self-sustaining."

"I never really thought about that." I admitted honestly.

"Well, it's true. As far as the rest of the world knows, everyone in this town is dead, permanently, that means no exports and also no limit to Lumpy's control."

"Well, yeah, I knew that. I just never put two and two together." I admitted thinking it over. "I guess no matter who's in charge, life in this town is bound to be terrible for more reasons than all the death and injuries."

"And imagine if the candy shop has to shut down, you've seen how even crazier Nutty gets when he goes into withdrawal."

I nodded thinking back to the last time I saw him in that state. Anyone who says candy isn't a real addiction clearly has never met Nutty. "Yeah… I supposed it is best that Lumpy stays in control." I sighed, hating to admit it. "I still don't see the point of hospitals though." I stared up at the tree that was currently shading us. "All we can ever do is do is delay the inevitable."

Petunia nodded and I remembered that she had worked as a nurse there a few times, just not as often a me. "Yeah, I don't understand that either. You're lucky you weren't working there the first day of the curse."

"Wait, you were?" I asked, having never been told this information, I couldn't even imagine what that must have been like.

"Sorry, I thought I told you but yes, I just really don't like to think about that. There was nothing crazier then there that day."

"I can't imagine. I died very early in the day, mauled to death by Mittens. I thought it was a dream, I wanted so badly for it to be a dream. Mittens was such a good cat and now she is again."

"Almost all of us did, Giggles. Including myself." Before I could even give any kind of response, we both heard the heard the phone rang. "Sorry, Giggles, I better go answer that, it might be Lumpy." She said before heading inside.

Being alone again, I just sipped my tea and tried to focus on the flavor and nothing else, not Disco Bear, not Cuddles, not Petunia but that was hard to do no matter how much I wanted to.

I never got the chance to hear about who was on the phone as one of the branches fell from the tree, it didn't hit me though, no, apparently that would be too quick of a death for today, instead, the branch knocked out the legs of the table out sending not only my cup of tea but the whole pot into my face and shattered on impact the burning bot tea seeming in through the cuts the porcelain left.

* * *

As you have already figured out, I woke up alone in Petunia's backyard, I almost went to sleep as per the norm but remembered that Disco Bear promised to come see me first thing this morning and this was certainly not a good place for that to happen. So, instead, I stood up and started my walk home.

Luck finally being on our side, I actually came across his car on the way there and waved him down. He stopped just next to me and I could hear the door unlock, the message was clear that I could come in and you know what, I did.

"It's so great to see you Disco Bear," I said, pulling him into a tight hug. Being with him was worth the lack of sleep.

"It's great to see you, too. So, to my place then? Just where we were planning on going before you got arrested?"

"Yes." As he drove off, I muddled over some of the things that Petunia and I talking about over our tea party.

"Is something wrong, Baby?" Disco Bear suddenly asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about some of the things Petunia and I talked about yesterday. Nothing about you though…" As I said it, what Petunia said when she visited me in jail and I really hated to say it. "There is something important that I have to talk to you about though…"

I saw Disco Bear raise an eyebrow as we drove off, "Really? And what's that?"

I tried to think of a way to not make this awkward but realized that the situation was going to make it awkward no matter how I put it. "Well, I'm glad that you've been faithful and all but, Petunia's already starting to get suspicious that you haven't been flirting with her."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're asking me to cheat on you?"

"Well… it wouldn't really be cheating since there's no way she'd respond positively to your marks."

He was silent for the next few moments and I knew that it was obviously the bad kind of silence. It wasn't until he pulled in front of his house that he finally, though clearly reluctant, agreed, "Fine, I'll still first with Petunia if that's really what you want."

"I'm sorry but it really is the only way." I sighed, not really all too thrilled about the idea either as I got out of the car, followed by Disco Bear. "I'm sorry for making things so complicated for us. I figuratively kick myself every day since we met for lying about it."

"I get that. I wish it wasn't the case but I get that." He sighed as we made the way up the stairs and at the top, we were both huffing and puffing. "Sorry, I'm not very fit." He apologized as if he didn't notice I was huffing and puffing as well… which, he probably didn't, I suppose.

Once we both caught our breath, I couldn't help but ask, "Why do you have your house all the way up here anyways."

"Turn around and you'll see why." I turned around and saw the whole town, at this time free of disasters, it was… beautiful, to say the least. "As hard as the stairs are, that view makes it worth it."

"I see your point; this really is spectacular."

"That and dancing of course are really the only kind of exercise you'll ever catch me doing… except that one day of course."

I knew what day he was talking about, it was one of those days that Petunia decided to drag me into the gym and we caught him on the treadmills. Until his treadmill started malfunctioning and rode off causing a lot of disaster according to the rumor mill, though, it was pretty much common sense that it would do that kind of damage when it started rolling away.

"You're pretty lucky it was just then. Petunia's always trying to drag me into the gym all the time and I hate the hell out of it."

"Really? I always thought you went voluntarily."

I shook my head. "No, never, I hate it every time she does." I hesitated before admitting. "I'm actually pretty out of shape myself."

It was obvious that he didn't believe me as he led me into his house and it became obvious that the rumors of his frivolities were not exaggerated. There was predictably disco ball everywhere and the walls were lined with very bright orange wallpaper. I also realized that each of the tiles lights up when you step on them The whole set up could not be cheap.

"So, welcome to my pad." Disco Bear greeted.

I stood in stunned silenced for a few seconds before gushing, "It's amazing. Way beyond Happy Tree Rations. Where did you get the money for all this stuff?"

 **Cliffhanger!... kind of, I hope you all liked it. Please review and flames are accepted and expected.**


	11. More to Love

**Hey readers, I'm sorry this took so long and I haveno real excuse so let's just get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

As I stood there, gawking at Disco Bear's house, he answered my question on he could afford it. "I had made the money before the curse, selling music I made. Mostly in France where that kind of music is already real popular there. Though, I'm sure it will catch on here, just give it about twenty years or so."

"I never knew that." I admitted though it made sense, so that's where all his music comes from, he recorded it himself.

"Unfortunately I can't sell anymore though, with the whole: being dead to the rest of the world thing. So, there's no new income coming in besides the normal ration but there was already enough to have all this."

"But, if that's all true, why do you still have to work under Lumpy."

"The same reason you do, even though this stuff was bought before his rule, Lumpy could still claim it if he really wanted to. It's not fair but nothing in this town is and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Right, no limit to the tyrant's rule," I sighed, remembering my talk with Petunia about it just yesterday and regretting saying that maybe things are better with Lumpy in charge. I tried to think of something else to talk about. "What else do you have?"

"I have a hot tub," he stated, "Here, follow me."

I did following him to a fancy looking room with a hot tub in the middle. "Wow, this is amazing," I said, coming over to it. "Does it work."

"Yes it does. You just need to be careful with it, you don't want to be boiled alive." He warned, coming over and turning the hot tub on which activated multiple jets. "Do you want to try it out?"

I hesitated a bit from his little morbid warning but I knew I was in just as much danger just standing here so I agreed, getting into the water which was already starting to get to a soothing temperature. "Wow, I wish I could have something like this at home."

"I really like it, too. Give me a second, I'm going to go get changed." He said before leaving the room. I guess he doesn't want to get his clothes all wet, something I don't really understand but I don't really understand clothes in the first place.

Soon he came back wearing just a leopard swimsuit, something I saw him wearing from a distance in a swim race but never up close. I said what exactly was going through my head at that moment. "Wow, and here I was thinking you could never get any sexier."

Disco Bear got a little bit red as he got into the hot tub himself. "I didn't expect that kind of reaction. You really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I mean anything I say to you in private."

"Right, in private," he repeated, settling in. "You know, since I found out, I've wondered why you choose me. I mean, I like to imagine there's plenty to love but in such a male dominated town, you could have basically anyone you wanted. So why me?"

"To be perfectly honest, I've been with many guys in this town, I've overheard some friends call me a slut because of it. Friends say that I'm a damsel in distress. Friends say I'm too fat. Friends say I'm too nice or care too much about the environment but you, you never saw any of my flaws. You're the only one. Even my closest friends are out to change me."

"Really? Even Petunia?"

"Even Petunia, as well evidenced by every time she tried to drag me to the gym. And that's not all either." I sighed think back to everything she's ever said. "Mostly that I care too much about the environment which simply isn't possible."

"I don't think that's possible either, you just get very passionate, that's actually one of the big things I like about you, you have a lot of passion. No one ever changes your mind."

"No one ever said that about me before."

"Well, it's true. I mean everything I say about you too. In private and in public."

"I never should have doubted that."

"It's okay, the reason you did makes sense. And even in public, you never got too bad with me, the worst you'd ever do is roll your eyes. Definitely much better than Petunia."

"Well, now you know why that is. Actually, another reason I choose you is similar to yours in that I love your persistence. No matter how many times Petunia and I pushed you away, you always came back. Petunia hates it but I can admire that."

"Yeah… about that..." He shifted a bit in place. "Are you sure you want me to keep hitting on her?"

"I know. I don't really like it either but it's really the only way this can be kept a secret. When she visited me in jail she brought that up and I just said that you must be busy but that excuse will only work for so long."

"I see." He sighed, standing up. "We should probably get out now."

I got up, looking over at the clock in the room and was shocked to see what it read. "Oh shot, is that time. I need to get going, Petunia talked Lumpy into letting us run a lemonade stand again and I promised I'd be there this morning."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I'll come find you first thing tomorrow morning," I promised, getting out of the hot tub and heading for the door. "You could come see us before then though." I offered.

"I might take you up on that. Goodbye, Giggles." He called as I made it to the door.

I did smile a bit releasing, "Goodbye, Disco Bear." With that, I headed out the front door, checking around to make sure no one sees me leaving his house. There was no one so I headed down hoping it would stay that way. Luck just happened to be on my side as I turned and started my walk for the spot we always set our stand at.

* * *

When I got there, Petunia was already there just finishing setting up the stand. "Sorry, I'm late, I overslept," I apologize, rubbing the sleep I hadn't actually had from my eyes.

"It's alright," Petunia said, putting up the sign. "Could you help me with the sign though, I don't want a repeat of the first time we did this."

"Of course," I said, going over and helping her with the sign, certainly not wanting a repeat of that day either. "So, I cut the lemons and you juice again?" I asked looking over at the basket of whole lemons.

"Are you sure using a knife is the best idea for you?" Petunia asked. "You've been so distracted recently."

I hadn't really thought about it that way but now that she brought it up, I could think of more than a few examples of what she must be talking about. "I'll be fine with the knife. I'll be careful."

She clearly seemed hesitant to agree but did. "Well, alright but I'm keeping an eye on you."

"That's fair enough," I agreed, grabbing the knife and a lemon, already feeling the pressure. I grabbed the knife and a lemon, made sure that my fingers were out of the way, I successfully cut the lemon in half without spilling any blood.

Petunia smiled and nodded a bit, grabbing one of the halves and juicing them. I found it was actually easier to keep cutting the lemons when she wasn't just sitting there watching.

* * *

For a few hours, things were going well, there was no injuries to either of us, the stand stayed together and we sold a lot of lemonade. I already knew the money wasn't ours to keep but it was still more fun when we actually sell the lemonade then just sitting there and drinking it. We'd never sell as much though as that one time Lifty and Shifty ended up stealing the profits which I suppose it should have been expected at that point.

There was no one robbing us that day though, it was turning into one of the days that you can forget how terrible things really are in this town.

I had almost forgot that I told Disco Bear he could show up until a disco ball suddenly dropped down from our sign, causing Petunia to groan in obvious annoyance and tried to focus on her juicing. "I guess I should have known it was too good to last."

I didn't say anything as Disco Bear made his way to our stand with his trademark flirty smile. "Well, hello, ladies." Despite his composure, I could tell he felt uncomfortable and could only hope that Petunia couldn't tell as well.

"Go away, Disco Bear," Petunia snapped without looking up from her work.

"Oh feisty, no need to be like that. I'm just looking for a way to cool down around two _hot_ ladies."

I knew it was my fault. He's just doing what I literally asked him to do but that didn't make it much easier to stand here and just watch him flirt with another girl. I know. I know. I can't complain about it for numerous reasons but it's still hard.

Petunia was even harsher about it then I already expected her to be. "Then why don't you go jump in a river."

Before anyone had the chance to say anything more to that note, I was meet with a sharp, vaguely familiar pain and looked down to see my finger tip laying on the table, the blood dripping from the knife in my other hand leaving no question of what happened.

 **Kind of a cliffhanger I guess. Please review and flames are accepted and expected.**


	12. Maybe It Was Something I Hate

"Oh, Giggles, I told you that you were too distracted," Petunia said bandaging my finger then setting on cleaning the bloody mess I made. "We should probably shut down for the day, we can't have you making lemonade missing a finger." She decided once the blood was cleaned up.

"Yeah, we probably should," I agreed, cleaning up the lemons. "It's kind of funny though, years ago, I had my face ripped off and we kept going but I cut my finger off and it's all over."

"Well, we've changed since then," Petunia pointed out getting the tools. "So, help me take down the stand."

"Do you ladies want help with that?" Disco Bear asked, reminding us of his presence. Not that I forgot about it and Petunia likely hadn't either for entirely different reasons.

"No, we don't want your help. We can handle it on our own." Petunia said just as short as she always is with him. "Just go away and leave us alone."

When I was sure Petunia was not looking, I mouthed an apology before agreeing, "Yeah, just leave us alone." I knew he understood. I mean, I hoped he understood. If only he would have stopped giving me that look before Petunia saw it. She didn't. I didn't know if it was lucky or unlucky but he left.

No matter how many times I've done it, I felt a pang in my heart as I set to helping take the lemonade stand down and loading the wood into Petunia's car.

"So, I assume you don't want a ride?" Petunia asked, getting in the driver's seat of her car. I just nodded. "Alright, I'll drop the stuff off and meet you at city hall."

"Sounds good, see you at city hall," I said while she drove off, leaving a trail of environment destroying smog. Which, as tiring as walking is, is why I do it.

I started walking towards city hall, thinking about what happened. It did hurt to see my boyfriend flirt with another girl even though I told him to. It also hurt to say that about him and I'd bet I hurt him, too. Gosh, our relationship is so messed up. Is there any way it could get any worse? I don't think so.

I knew it was all my fault. I was such a dummy about how I handled our relationship out of fear but I knew I was trapped in it with no way out. Don't get me wrong, I love Disco Bear but I should have just been honest about it from the beginning.

* * *

Once I finally made it to city hall, Petunia was already there waiting for me. "Good, you made it. So, ready to turn in the money?"

"Yes, I'm ready," I said, a bit sad to have to give away our hard-earned money but it made it a bit easier that I knew from the beginning that the money wasn't ours to keep, it was Lumpy's.

We headed inside with our lemonade stand profits in a case so that it was less likely to wind up in Lifty and Shifty's paws. "Well, besides losing my finger, that was by far the best lemonade stand experience we've had."

"That it was. Though, the competition for that spot isn't very stiff. Looking back, I still can't believe I let you cut those lemons completely blind." Petunia laughed. It's weird how in this town we can laugh at stuff like that and it's okay.

In fact, I found myself laughing as well. "Yet somehow I kept all my fingers, though I did make lemonade out of one of your eyes. Didn't even realize until a customer pointed it out."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about it the next day." Petunia said, still laughing. "It's always great to hear funny stories like that." We both knew it wasn't supposed to be funny but it still was to us both. "It's good that we never have to hide anything like that from each other."

Of course she had to say that, unintentionally twisting the knife when I was already feeling down. I tried not to let it get to me. Not visibly at least. "Yeah, I'm glad, too."

Luckily, there wasn't anything else said on the subject as we headed to Lumpy's office and placed the case on the desk.

"How much did you get?" Lumpy asked, opening up the case to look at the coins and occasional bill.

"Twenty-eight dollars and seventy-five cents." Petunia answered him as he started to count the money. "I know it's not very much but we did our best."

"Why did you guys stop so early?" Lumpy asked once he was done counting the money. I hid my injured hand behind my back. Neither of us were prepared for that question. "How stupid do you think I am? Show me what's behind your back."

"None at all, Sir," I said answering his first question and, head hung down, I brought my hand out from behind my back.

Lumpy immediately noticed my missing finger. "You mean to tell me you shut down just because one of you lost a finger and just after you got out of jail? Do you want to be sent back in?"

"Please don't lock me up!" Petunia gasped, clearly having terrified flashbacks from when she visited me in jail just a few days ago.

Lumpy looked deep in thought about it before answering, "I won't, I still need you both to work for me. However, you will not be paid for your work for the rest of the week."

"The rest of the week?" Petunia gasped. "But what are we supposed to eat?"

"That's not my problem. You should have thought about that before you shut down for no good reason."

I wasn't too worried about that. I did have an affluent boyfriend who I was sure wouldn't let me starve. Of course, Petunia couldn't know that so I put on my best distressed face, "I… but…" I sighed rather convincingly. "Fine."

We both left, neither one of us happy about the situation as Petunia got in her car. "I really hate that moose," Petunia stated awfully fearless. "I think we made the right choice though. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Petunia!" I called as she drove off, probably heading back home and I started my walk to my own house.

It wasn't very long into my walk that Cuddles caught up to me. "Hey Giggles, can I talk to you for a second?"

I was tempted to say no or just ignore him all together but saw no serious need to refuse it so I agreed, "Sure, we can talk."

"I was just thinking about us. We had so much fun while we were together. Would you like to be my girlfriend again?" Hmm… I was definitely not expecting that.

Well, whether I was dating Disco Bear or not, my answer would have been the same. "We must have different memories. I broke up with you for a reason and you've only got worse," I said, walking away from him.

"Fine, I get it. Just run back to **Disco Bear** ," he emphasized making me stop in my tracks.

Of course, I went straight to the default. "I hate Disco Bear. You know that."

"I know you're lying to me," Cuddles said, so confident that it chilled me straight to the bone. I should have known better than to ask if things could get any worse. "I was there in the hospital, remember? I heard you pour you're your heart out to him. I was right outside the door the whole time!"

"I… ah…" I tried to think of a way out of this and found none so I sighed and asked. "What will it take for you to keep quiet about it?"

"Oh, I think I already made it clear what I want," he said, taking on a mischievous tone.


	13. Checkmate

**Hey, Cuddles fans may hate this chapter but I can protray him anyway I want so don't like, don't read. This chapter was very fun to right though and I hope you all like it. To anyone who's also following my story Things Just Got Real, I have a writers block on that story so it's on a temporary hiatus.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

"C-Cuddles, you can't be serious," I stuttered, unable to believe what he was implying. I always thought Cuddles really did have good intentions, just bad results but this was an entirely different animal. "You're gonna tell everyone my secret if I don't go out with you again?"

"That is what I just said." Cuddles wore a confident smirk that figuratively ground me to the bone. "So, what's it going to be? I need an answer right now."

I wasn't exactly sure as I found myself questioning for the millionth time how much the secret really means to me. I wish I had more time to think about this but the fact was that I didn't. I had to make this decision right then. You may not agree with the decision I made but I hope you can understand why I did it. I let out a low growl but answered. "Yes, I'll go out with you again."

Cuddles seemed way too happy about his vicious blackmail working. I wondered if he'd always been like this and if so, how I never noticed. "I knew you'd make the right decision, Baby."

"Don't call me that," I said, taking an obvious risk but hoping to hold onto a single iota of my freedom.

I was a fool to think I had any freedom to speak of as Cuddles only laughed. "I can call you anything I want. You don't want this little secret of yours getting out," he reminded, putting an arm around me as a blatant statement that I am his.

I wormed out from under his arm, quickly thinking of a lie to get away from him for now. "I need to go to work."

"You're lying to me again," he said in an accusatory tone. "Your only job today was to run that lemonade stand with Petunia and you already shut it down."

Okay, this was just getting creepier and creepier by the second. I started backing away, hoping he wouldn't just follow, which he did. "How do you know that?" I asked, my resolve diminishing to virtually nothing.

"I have my ways," he stated as if it were all just that easy. I'm not sure if it was for him but it seemed to be. "I don't see any need to go into the details."

"Well, it's creepy. How do you know all this?" I asked again even though he already refused to answer. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"I will neither confirm or deny that." He said, which basically answered my question on its own. He grabbed onto my wrist the same way he did back in the hospital and I hoped that he didn't break it again. "Come on, let's go have a date at the café. Just like our first date."

Our first date wasn't really all that bad by comparison but this was obviously not going to be anything like that first date except that we're probably still going to die at the end. Still, I didn't even think about resisting as he led me to his car. Instead, I begged for this to all be just some terrible dream that I would wake up from soon. That didn't seem to be happening and my wrist hurt too much.

He shoved me into the car even rougher than last time and instead of trying to escape, I tested my wrist finding that it was indeed broken. As Cuddles got into the driver's seat of the car, I murmured under my breath, "You broke my wrist."

Cuddles did still catch it though. "I did?" He shrugged and went on, "Well, I didn't mean to but it's a small price to pay. You've obviously been through much worse."

"That doesn't make it any better, Cuddles," I said, trying not to snap. "I would have just followed you, you didn't have to drag me here."

"It's not worth the risk." Cuddles shook his head, starting the car and driving off.

Again, I focused out the window, letting a few tears fall. The sun shone bright in a clear blue sky which last time I accused of trying to mock me. Don't get me wrong. I love nice weather like this and in times of peace, it did offer a sliver of hope and happiness to this miserable existence but in time of chaos, like right now, the contrast is only cruel.

Still, it was better than focusing on Cuddles.

As we headed to the café, I heard Cuddles start singing Happy Tree's anthem. "Doo Bee Doo Ba Doo Bee Doo. Doo Bee Doo Ba Doo Bee Doo. Doo Bee Doo Ba Doo Bee Doo. Doo Bee Doo Da Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo."

As almost a force of habit, I found myself humming along. It was a very old song. Our closest connection to life before the curse.

Cuddles went on singing. "La La La La La. La La La La La La. La La La La La La." Cuddles broke out laughing at the end of the short and oddly cheerful tune. "I wasn't expecting you to follow along. I'm taking that as a good sign."

I said nothing as we pulled up to the café, taking a parking spot right next to the door. I held my breath, not making any move to exit as Cuddles got out and headed over to my side of the car opening the door. "Good girl," he said as if I were a common dog.

He reached over, taking my good hand in a much softer grip and helping me out of the car, like a real gentleman in a strong twist of irony that I assume is only because there were others around to see.

I got out of the car, glad to be out even though I knew I was far from free as we made our way into the café and up to the counter, each taking a seat on one of the stools. He did let go of my hand once we were seated.

I focused my attention on the menu in front of me just thinking about all the delicious things I had to choose from. "Oh, hey Toothy!" Cuddles called spotting his friend from behind the counter. "I didn't know you worked here." I noticed his voice was back to it's normal, happy-go-lucky tone.

Toothy smiled, coming over to us not having to wear roller-skates like I do. "Oh, hey Cuddles, Giggles! Yeah, it just showed up on my schedule for the first time. I'm liking it so far. Though the hours are long."

I tried to seem as normal as I could manage at the moment. "Trust me, you won't like it as much when…"

Cuddles cut me off, filling the café with his voice. "Guess what, Toothy! Giggles and I are back together! We're on a date right now, actually!"

Toothy's smile only widened. "Really? That's great! I always thought you two were so great together!" I briefly wondered if Toothy was conspiring with Cuddles on this. It was a very real possibility but maybe I was just being paranoid. That was also a very real possibility. "So, can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"I'll have a grape soda." Cuddles ordered then proceeded to order for me as well. "Giggles will just have a water."

"Alright, I'll have those right up," Toothy said, seemingly unfazed by him ordering for both of us which spiked my worries as he went to get our drinks.

I blew off the issue of him ordering for me for the moment but whispered the much more pressing issue… "Is he in on this?"

"Toothy?" Cuddles asked before laughing. "No, he has no idea. He just has good judgement of couples."

There were many things going through my head on that but bit my tongue not willing to test my luck much more then I already was so I just focused back on the menu until Toothy returned with our drinks. "So, did you guys have a chance to look over your menus."

I was about to speak up that I wasn't ready yet but Cuddles got to it first. "Yes, we're ready to order." I scowled from behind the menu as Cuddles, once again, ordered for us both. "I'll have a burger and an order of fries. Giggles will have a house salad."

Salad? That was pretty much the worst answer he could have given but I didn't speak up as Toothy left. I turned back to Cuddles and whispered. "What the hell, Cuddles?"

"What?" He whispered feigning innocents. "You could afford to lose some of that weight you've put on."

 **Ouch, Giggles has really gotten herself in a pickle. Please review and flames are accepted and expected.**


	14. If You Can't Stand The Cheat

**Hey guys, this story is very close to coming to an end. I know. It's very sad and I was hesitant to starting the ending now but this chapter ended up with the best set up. This is not the last chapter. We still have at least one more chapter, likely more, and also an epilogue that I'm really excited for.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

He did not just call me fat. Okay, it's true but that doesn't make it any better. Between that and the blackmail, I wanted to literally punch his face in and part of me was glad that I lived in a town where I could easily do so but the fact was that I couldn't, not in the net he has me tangled in.

Instead, I glared at the bandage around the stump where my finger used to be, on the same hand of my broken wrist. I started playing with the bandage which was painful on both my finger and my wrist but it gave me a release. A distraction from my situation.

I've never sought out death before. No matter how much pain I was in and how temporary death really is, it was against basic instinct. Still, there was part of me that wished for a disaster to cut this "date" short. I knew that was stupid though. Even if I died right that second, it would be the same thing tomorrow. And he day after that. And the day after that for who knows how long.

"Come on, Giggles, why aren't you talking to me?" Cuddles asked, sounding so innocent that it might have fooled me if I didn't already know the truth.

"I think you already know all there is to know about me." I whispered in a grunt. Thinking back to how he's apparently been stalking me and that's how we found ourselves in the situation. I was just glad that Toothy was the only other one in the diner at the time.

Of course, I should have known I spoke way to soon as the door opened with an eerily cheerful chime and I didn't have a chance to glance back at who it was as Cuddles suddenly pulled me into an involuntary kiss.

Blackmail or not, I struggled to push away from him but he held me in a vice-like grip that I couldn't even gain an inch.

It wasn't until I heard an angry growl in a dangerously familiar voice that I managed to reach up a hand and punch Cuddles hard enough in the face to kill him instantly as his brain fell out on the counter and he dropped like a rag doll pulling me with him.

I just barely managed to avoid hitting my own head on the tile floor and pushed my way out of the grip of his corpse and ran faster then I had ever run before, glad that he was even more unfit than I am so I actually had a chance of catching him. I just had to catch him.

I ignored the wave of exhaustion that was consuming me as I pressed on hoping I was going the right direction, I just went towards his house unable to think of any other ideas.

The thought of calling out to him crossed my mind but I bit my tongue not wanting anyone else to hear me calling out his name and ask to many questions. I just kept running even though I could feel myself slowing down.

I barely missed being run over by Pop's car and saw a blood splatter of who knows who but kept going, focused only on my goal and this time I knew exactly what I needed to say.

Luck would have it, I heard heavy breathing that wasn't my own and hurried over to the source. I found Disco Bear bent over, gasping for breath on the side of the road and stopped behind him doing the same. He clearly heard me because he suddenly said through gasps. "Just go away."

I looked around spotting no one else around even though I was too far in if there was anyone else around, and said through my own gasps. "Disco Bear, please, I can explain what you saw."

"I thought you loved me," he gasped in a voice so sad it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, and trust me, I know the feeling. "Then I find you cheating on me with your ex."

"I know what that looked like but that's not what happened." I said, starting to cry just as I was starting to catch my breath. "Cuddles was there at the hospital. He knows everything and he blackmailed me, said he'd tell everyone. And he kissed me, I didn't kiss him back."

Disco Bear stood up straight but said nothing and his back was still to me, I wasn't sure how to take that. "Disco Bear, please, you have to believe me."

There were a few seconds of silence that felt like eternities before he said. "I do believe you… I just…" He finally turned around and his eyes were red from crying but also set in a hard glare that contradicted what he just said but fit well with what he said next. "I don't know if that makes it okay."

My jaw hung open but nothing came out. There was really nothing that I could say or do to justify my actions. "I suppose it doesn't but you understand right."

"I don't understand." He shook his head, turning back away from me. "I love you, Giggles but this relationship has been messed up since day one and it seems to be only getting worse as time goes on."

More tears came and I couldn't do anything to stop them. "So this is it? You're breaking up with me?"

He seemed to hesitate but luckily said. "No, I'm not breaking up with you. I just need sometime to think this over alone." He started walking away and I did not follow. He was right about everything he said.

Soon saw a Lifty and Shifty's van passing by and forced myself to stop crying but soon realized that the van was coming after Disco Bear. "Watch out!"

Disco Bear clearly heard and saw the van but not in time to move out of the way as it plowed over him and kept on going as if he was just a speed bump.

Seeing that he was still breathing, I went to a phone booth and called the hospital, hoping that Lumpy, or at least someone, was a doctor today.

* * *

At this point, I threw away the worries of what questions might be asked and followed the ambulance to the hospital, especially after finding out that Sniffles was the doctor that day instead of Lumpy.

I wasn't allowed in the hospital room yet so I waited in the waiting room for any news of his state. I was getting more worried for him then I ever had been about anyone else since the beginning of this curse.

I wasn't sure why I was worried so much. Wasn't I the one who said that a hospital in this town is pointless because it only delays the inevitable? Or maybe that was just an excuse I formulated to be able to leave work.

It was frustrating, I knew what to do but all I could do right now is wait. Maybe it would have been better to treat him right there in the street.

Logic told me to leave the hospital. To fake apathy like I always did but something glued me to that seat. I had to know. Urg! I was acting like a normal animal in a normal town. I couldn't let him die.

I realized that I was being ridiculous and just got up and left, heading home. He'll be back tomorrow. I couldn't risk the questions.

Soon after I left the hospital, I heard the buzz of a chainsaw and turned around, ready to defend the tree but I was too late as the tree fell right on top of me.

* * *

As you already know, I woke up at midnight right next to the fallen tree. I immediately got to my feet and headed back into the hospital finding it unlocked as always.

I tried to remember the room Disco Bear was taken to but ran into him in the hallway. "Disco Bear." I thought of hugging him but didn't, remembering yesterday. "Did you have any time to think about what happened."

"Actually, yes I did," he said, causing me to relax some even though I knew it was too soon. "There actually was quite a bit of time in the hospital before I died. Finding out that no one was here to see me had made my final decision."

"No." I gasped, taking in a deep breath, starting to cry again. I knew what was coming at the moment but I tried to deny it.

"Yes, Giggles." He was starting to cry as well. "I do love you, Giggles, but I'm tired of being your dirty little secret." He started to walk for the door and I tried to follow him but was stopped. "I won't tell anyone this happened but we're done."

 **Wow, you all weren't expecting that were you? You thought I loved this pairing. I do but I also love sad endings. Again, this is not the ending of this story. So, what else do I have planned for this story? You'll have to keep reading and find out. Please review and flames are accepted and expected.**


	15. Saying Good Cry

**Hello! I can't believe this fic is almost over but here we are. This is not the last chapter, I decided to divide this into two chapters so it's a bit shorter then normal and there is still another chapter left before the epilogue. Are you depressed yet? No, well, I'm determined to make you cry because I** ' **m just evil that way. Or I like depressing endings. One of the two.**

 **Disclaimer: I did not suddenly go out and buy Happy Tree Friends or these characters. You know the drill.**

I didn't even try to not start crying. I didn't see this coming and had no mental preparation for this. Even though I have dated many guys before and broken up with all of them, this seemed so different. "Disco Bear, please, there must be something else I can do."

"I'm sorry, Giggles, but I can't take this anymore." He was starting to cry as well but he had not right to. He was the one who was suddenly splitting up. "You care more about this relationship staying a secret then you do about this relationship at all. You're willing to give up anything to keep the secret because you're too ashamed of loving me and you don't seem to see what's wrong with that."

If you were paying attention to the beginning of this story, you'd know that wasn't true that I didn't see what was wrong with that. I always knew that it was wrong to feel ashamed to love him. I hung my head, still crying. "No, I know what's wrong with that."

"Then why do you do it?" he asked, seeming desperate for an answer that I still didn't have. "Why is it so important to you that no one knows?"

"I…" I licked my lips, trying to think of the best reason for why I did it but I still didn't have any idea why. "I don't really have a good answer."

"Then give me any answer." His voice rose which only made me cry harder but he didn't stop. It was clear that he wouldn't stop until he got an answer. "Tell me what's going through that little head of yours every time you lie."

"You really want to know what's going through my head?" I tried to wipe my eyes but gave up on that idea and tried to focus on just giving that answer. "I kept this a secret because you're basically a laughing stalk to this town, especially to my friends and I didn't want to become a laughing stalk for liking you."

"I see." He turned and started walking away. "Well, you don't have to worry about being a laughing stalk anymore. Like I said, I'm not going to tell anyone that you like me but we can't date this way anymore."

"This isn't what I wanted. You know that." I snapped because he was making it sound like that what I was supposed to want.

"I don't even know what you want anymore." He sighed before leaving the hospital.

I crumbled down to the ground, letting the tears fall as they may. I didn't care what questions people asked anymore. There was nothing or at least that's how it felt. I lost the one guy I really loved; I was still trapped in a relationship with someone I hated; and my friendships were still only filled with lies.

I don't know how long I kneeled there crying in the hallway but eventually I heard Petunia's voice coming over meaning time for more lies. "Giggles? Giggles! What's wrong? Talk to me!"

Unfortunately, I didn't really have an excuse for why I was crying my eyes out in the hallway so I just got to my feet, tried to wipe my eyes, and 'answered', "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Obviously you're not," she challenged, coming over beside me like the good friend I wasn't. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

No, I didn't know I could tell her anything and that was exactly the problem. She could tell me anything but I couldn't tell her anything and that's what was so messed up about everything. "I-I… don't want to talk about it." I hoped she would accept that as an answer.

She seemed to, a look of sadness plastered on her face but she caved. "Well, alright but know that I'm always here for you. Okay?"

Gosh, I really was a terrible best friend by comparison. If only she knew everything I was hiding from her. I just nodded and she gave me a hug. "How about you just head home and I'll come check on you at the end of my shift?"

At the end of her shift… that should hopefully give me enough time to think of a good excuse. After all, that's all I've ever given anyone, excuses.

* * *

When I got home, I wasn't feeling any better than when I left but I wasn't expecting to be. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to be okay again but with the town's immortality, I had forever to try.

Unable to shake the feeling, I sought out temporary relief in a bottle of tequila, taking a few shots but didn't take it too far as I laid down and tried desperately to get at least a bit of sleep.

Somehow I did, probably because I hadn't slept in weeks. The sleep was dreamless and went by fast, almost like death. I wondered if I did die somehow on the way to bed but I did wake up in my bell. I was awoken by my doorbell, something that couldn't happen if I was dead.

I got out of bed and stumbled over to the door and wasn't surprised at all to find Petunia on the other side. "Giggles, I'm glad you're here!" she said, seeming exactly as worried as she did in the hospital or maybe even worse. "I hadn't been able to stop thinking about you my whole shift. So, what's wrong?"

I realized that I hadn't come up with an excuse, what with the drinking and the sleeping I forgot what I was supposed to be doing so, instead, I looked down and said, starting to cry again, "I can't tell you. You'd get mad at me."

"Giggles, our friendship has been going strong for too many years to let anything get between us." She seemed so confident about it that I found myself believing it. "I promise I won't get mad. So, what is it?"

I let her confidence in the strength of our friendship get to me and also remembered the reason Disco Bear broke up with me and jumped into the river with both feet. "Well, okay, the truth is, my boyfriend just broke up with me but it's not who you're thinking. It's not Cuddles or Russell or Mole or Flippy or even Cro-Marmot. It was…"

"I'm confused…" Petunia admitted. "You had a boyfriend? Who was it then?"

I hesitated, was I really going to give up everything in this one moment? Well, I supposed that I didn't have any other choice in that moment but to tell her the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. "It was Disco Bear."

She just stared silently for a few beats then did what I was always worried she would do if she found out, she laughed but it wasn't for the reason I thought she would. "Giggles, this is not the time for jokes. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"I am serious." I said, matching my tone to the words and hoping that she would take it that way. "I'd been dating Disco Bear for a few weeks now and he broke up with me because I cared more about keeping it a secret than I did about him."

"Wait… so let me get this straight…"

 **And we have the last cliffhanger of the story! So, what will Petunia think? Was Giggles right that she wouldn't wanna be her friend because of this or is Petunia gonna keep her promise and keep their friendship going strong. I'm not telling! You'll have to see in the final chapter of On The Flip Side! What? The final chapter of that's already up? Well, I guess you'll have to check Save Me The Last Dance. Please review and flames are accepted and expected.**


	16. Out of The Frying Pan

**And the big moment is finally here. I've been excited to write this scene ever since I started this story and I'm so happy with how this story turned out. Since this is the last chapter (even though we still have the epilogue to go), I would like to go out and say that I am pleasantly surprised by the turn out of this story. As I mentioned in the first chapter, I was expecting no one to read this and/or it will receive a lot of flames because of the pairing but this is one of my most popular stories, people have said that they started shipping it themselves because of this story, and it only received one flame. Thank you all for your support all the way through and I hope you all return for the epilogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

She stood there for a few seconds that felt like a million eternities, her expression unreadable. This was it. This was the moment that I had both anticipated and dreaded since that day after I first met Disco Bear. Since the web of lies begun. You already know what I feared the most in that moment and the best case scenario was becoming increasingly unlikely with each passing moment.

Even through the lies, I wanted to believe that our friendship was stronger than these… differing opinions but I didn't know what exactly to think. Especially in that exact moment.

I was going to figuratively explode if she stood there silently for another moment. I couldn't take the anticipation anymore.

Unfortunately, I got my wish as her face suddenly turned hard but that only lasted for a few seconds and it was back to it unreadable expression as she finally asked, in a surprisingly calm voice, "How long?" Her voice took on a tone of importance, as she repeated the question in more detail, as if nothing else mattered but the answer to this question, "How long have you held feelings for him?"

I hung my head and took a step back, only expecting the worst from this conversation but I did answer in little more than a whisper, "Ever since we first met him during that tea party…" I twiddled my feet, refusing to look her in the eye. "Well… since I started dancing with him on that day."

"I thought I knew you better than this, Giggles." Her voice was bitter, lined with ice and fire and I'd imagine the look she was giving me at that very moment wasn't very friendly. "I only have one more question for you then. Why?"

I gulped and worked up my best answer to what I assumed was her question. "I know you hate him but there's more to him. He's nice, he only sees the good in me, he never gives up…" I was ready to give more, I had quite the list.

However, Petunia had cut me off right there, "No, Giggles, I understand that you like, maybe even love, Disco Bear. You don't have hate everyone I do." I took the risk to glance up at her but was forced to look back down when I saw the cold glare she was giving me. "What I don't understand is the fact that you lied to my face about this for years! Why did you lie?!"

"I-I…" I knew this was coming! I just knew it! Just as I always said about the first day after we met him being my only really chance to tell her the truth. "I was worried that you'd laugh at me. I was also worried you wouldn't want to be my best friend anymore."

In spite of this explanation, she was clearly only getting angrier with every word, at this point being spat out like poison. "I see. So, you don't have enough faith in our friendship. You thought it was so weak that this difference in opinions could get between us." Petunia sighed, her voice calming down some but she was clearly still very angry. "I've put up with a lot from you, Giggles. I've bit my tongue every time you played the damsel in distress. I've put on a smile as you've dated literally half the guys in town. I've even tolerated you being an environmentalist because they were all your choices but I thought we told each other everything. Come to find out you've been keeping such a massive secret from me."

"Petunia, please, you have to understand." I begged, finally looking up into her fuming eyes, hoping that I could somehow squeeze forgiveness out of them. "I never wanted to lie to you. I was stupid to do the things that I did."

However, there were no signs of her mood improving anytime in the near or possibly distant future. "There's nothing for me to understand, Giggles. I've always told you everything and assumed you were doing the same. But even when you started dating, you felt the need to hide it from me."

"I only did that because I was afraid of this kind of reaction." I told her but my voice lacked conviction as I could already tell that I was definitely losing this battle and there really wasn't anything I can do at this point. I couldn't really blame her.

"Then why didn't you just tell me in the first place!" Petunia shouted, looking more dangerous then I'd ever seen her. If I had mortality, I would be fearing for it in that moment. "How long were you expecting to put up this charade if he hadn't broken up with you?! Would you have eloped and hidden him in your closet every time I came over?! Had kids and let me believe they belong to one of the many other guys you've dated?!"

"I… I don't know!... maybe?" I admitted, not sure how else to answer her extremely accusatory question. "I hadn't thought that far ahead. We haven't even kissed, much less thought about marriage or children."

Petunia only fumed even more as she repeated the word that I never should have said, not in this situation. "Maybe. Maybe?!" She took a step forward and I swore I could see literal fire in her eyes. "You don't see what wrong with letting it go that far without ever telling your best friend?!" She took a step back and let a few tears fall, even though her face was still scrunched up in anger. "Well, in that case… in that case, I never want to see you again!" She turned and stormed off.

I didn't even bother trying to call after her; I knew it wouldn't do any good. Instead, I crumbled down to the ground, wanting to cry until there was nothing left but found that I couldn't. I didn't understand why.

I spent this entire story wondering which mattered more to me: my relationship with Disco Bear or my friendship with Petunia and now in a cruel twist of fate, I had lost both of them and I knew it was all my fault. If I was just honest about the relationship from the beginning, I would still have them both. How could I have been such an insufferable fool?

I got up from the floor and went back to the kitchen cabinet for the only thing I have left but had some hesitation, not wanted to go down that road again. Still, I really needed the help and grabbed the bottle by the neck. "It's just one night. It's not like it's forever."

Like most of the town, the tequila didn't survive the night.

 **Yeah, sorry. Not sorry. I love depressing endings. Who knows though. I many surprise you in the Epilogue. Again, thank you for your continued support and as always, please review and flames are accepted and expected.**


	17. Epilogue

**And my second finished solo non-one shot in so long and the first that doesn't have a sequel! I'm so happy to have this story done! Now, get ready to laugh _and_ cry. Since this is an epilogue, it is much shorter than the other chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters but Lucky. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

"You've reached the voice mailbox of Petunia, Handy, and Lucky. Sorry I couldn't make your call but just leave me a message and if this is Giggles, stop calling me! I don't want to talk to you!"

Beep!

"Petunia, please, it's been twenty years and you can't stay made at me forever. I know what I did was wrong and I've regretted it every day since I started lying to you. I should have had more faith in our friendship and now there isn't any to have faith in. Please, I just want to hear from you."

I hung up the phone with a heavy sigh, staring at the floor. I guess it shouldn't still bother me as much as it does but she was such a big part of my immortality and even life before it that I couldn't help but miss her. I screwed up even more than I thought I did.

I walked away from the phone and back to my bedroom, not really expecting a call back after how many calls I've tried to make to her over the past twenty years. I brushed my fur and pulled the top of it, which I let grow out, into a high ponytail and slipped on my legwarmers.

Everyone knows about Disco Bear now, I told them. Besides Petunia, as you already know, everyone was pretty groovy about me liking him. They took some convincing to realize I was serious but no one laughed like I was worried and Petunia's the only one avoiding me.

That also meant that I could finally break up with Cuddles and get him out of my immortality forever. That really is a relief after what happened. That wasn't the only good thing that came out of this either. It took a long while but the knock on my door told me it was time.

I did my best to shove the thoughts of Petunia in the back of my mind and put on my best smile as I went and answered the door to find Disco Bear on the other side, except, he looked almost completely different than he did twenty years ago now that disco's "too mainstream" for him.

Instead of in an afro, his orange mane was straight and parted down the middle, stopping just when his head started to curve down. He also wore a tee-shirt, overalls with one strap down, and hi-tops. He says to give it twenty years, which I find hard to believe but I had to admit that he did have the seventies pretty straight on.

"'Sup?" Yes, along with that, I now have a whole new set of slang terms, something I'm definitely still working on this time. "Let's bone out for our date." I had to admit, there was a lot to get used to but I've changed a lot, too and I quickly and easily found that I still loved him and I'll literally spend the rest of forever with him if we never die permanently.

* * *

As we headed out, I spotted Petunia and Handy walking on the other side of the road with an orange, child skunk that had to be the Lucky she mentioned in her voicemail. I hadn't actually _seen_ her in many years and she has changed as well. Coincidentally, taking a style very similar to my own, not that either of them were very creative anyways and she did still have her petunia and air freshener.

I thought about calling out to her but kept my mouth shut. This proved futile as Lucky spotted me. I figured it was no big deal as I'd never seen her before that day but clearly she had somehow seen me before or been told enough about me because she pointed right at me and shouted, "Stay away from my mommy!"

"Lucky, what are you…?" Petunia started to ask but looked over where she was looking and her face turned hard in a way that just shattered my heart. "Come on, Lucky, let's leave the bogart." She dragged the child along, Handy sending me an apologetic glance but did follow her.

"Petunia, please, I'm not a bogart!" I called after her with every bit of strength left in me but she was too far gone, but she didn't go far.

 **And I hope y'all enjoyed my very surprisingly popular story. I love you all and thank you so much for reading. Please review and flames are accepted and expected. *lights story on fire* Don't worry, it's HTF. It'll be back.**


End file.
